The return of the hope
by Alys62
Summary: Bella est dans un état catatonique.Sa mère l'envoie chez Charlie.La bas des rencontres qui la surprendront. Entre B&E tout ne sera pas tout beau surtout au début mais... Rating M pour certains passages qui pourront choquer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Cette histoire est assez violente dans certain chapitre mais j'avais envie d'une histoire sombre et pour ça je crois avoir assez bien réussi. Pour le reste les Cullen sont des vampires et Bella est humaine. Je modifie par contre le passé de certains je n'explique pas plus sinon je vais tout gâcher ^^ .

Allez je vous laisse lire et apprécier.

**Bonne lecture =) **

Bella va subir un choc qui va la plonger dans un état assez critique pendant 2ans. Sa mère, Renée ayant maintes fois essayer de découvrir pourquoi du jour au lendemain elle s'est laissée dépérir ne peux plus le supporter et l'envoi chez Charlie. Là bas elle va retrouver celle qu'elle croyait avoir perdu bien que celle ci ne la reconnaîtra pas, enfin pas , jeune fille de 17 ans a eu un passé très difficile, que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure. L'histoire d'amour entre le parfait Edward et notre chère Bella maladroite ne vas pas commencer sur un coup de foudre mais plutôt sur une déclaration de guerre…_Un Edward paumé mais déterminé, une Bella fragile mais avec de la colère, une Alice pétillante de joie mais avec des doutes, Emmett macho & toujours aussi nul en blague, un Jasper moins tenté contenant beaucoup plus sa soif et une Rosalie pleine de surprise..._


	2. Chapter 2

**- Bella il faut qu'on parle.**

Je relevais doucement la tête malgré mon envie de faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais je savais que si je ne répondais pas la discussion n'en serait que plus houleuse par la suite et puis… j'avais l'habitude de faire semblant maintenant.

**-Bella, ça va faire 2ans que je te laisse faire maintenant ça ne peux plus continuer…. C'est pourquoi j'ai arrêtée tes cours par correspondance et je veux que tu retournes en cours dans un lycée.**

Je gémis à cette seule pensée. Elle n'a pas le droit de m'y obliger!

**-Bella, soupira elle, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi, je n'y arrive plus… Te voir ainsi me fait mal j'ai l'impression d'être impuissante c'est pourquoi je te propose ces 2 solutions : soit tu vas vivre chez Charlie pendant un temps et tu retournes au lycée soit tu reprends les cours par correspondance mais… tu vas dans un établissement qui pourrait t'aider.**

**-Tu veux m'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique !?**

**-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite mais j'ai déjà tout essayée et rien n'a changé maintenant tu as 2 options à toi de choisir ce que tu penses être le mieux.**

**-Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici?**

**-Bella, **soupira ma mère, **même notre déménagement l'année dernière n'a rien changé, tu ne te nourris qu'un minimum tu as la peau sur les os pratiquement & je dois te surveiller pendant & après que tu manges pour savoir si tu l'avales et si tu ne vas pas tout vomir dans les toilettes! **

**Tu ne réagis plus, tu ne parles que quand c'est nécessaire et tu disparait plusieurs jours sans qu'on sache pourquoi ! **

**Je t'ai emmenée voir des dizaines de spécialistes, faire des examens sans que cela ne produise même un minime changement chez toi. Je ne dis pas qu'avant tu étais heureuse mais au moins tu n'étais pas malheureuse tu souriais, tu sortais avec tes amies mais depuis 2 ans tu as complètement changé sans que je ne sache pourquoi! **

**Que c'est il passé Bella? Depuis que tu es revenue de chez ton amie il y a 2ans tu n'es plus la même et quand j'ai essayé d'appeler leur numéro n'étais plus disponible… Explique moi !**

Elle n'avait pas le droit! Elle savait parfaitement que ce sujet était tabou pour moi, qu'il ne fallait pas reparler de cette époque de ma vie. Je ne voulais pas en parler !

_Même si celle-ci me hantait jour et nuit…._

**-Elle a déménagé c'est tout, **soufflais je.

**-Et pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas téléphoner ou écrit alors?**

**-ça n'aurait rien changé on aurait fini par s'éloigner autant couper les ponts tout de suite.**

**-Alors que c'est il passé pour que tu sois dans cet état depuis?**

Là je me taisais et ma mère n'obtiendrait pas de réponse et elle le savait pertinemment malgré ça elle essayait quand même.

La première fois c'était 3 jours après ma soit disant semaine chez mon amie, ma mère était parti avec Phil pour le suivre et quand elle était rentrée nous nous étions violemment disputer sur ce sujet car ma mère avait été choqué par mon aspect.

La seconde, c'était déroulé 6 mois après au moment de la rentré scolaire elle voulait me faire réintégrer le lycée mais je m'y opposais fermement j'avais encore gagné. Les autres fois, 4 pour être exacte, se faisait de manières rapproché la dernière avant aujourd'hui datait d'il y seulement 2 mois.

Elle s'inquiétait que mon état ne s'améliore pas mais je ne pouvais rien dire et surtout ne voulait rien dire ni à elle ni à personne et encore moins à ces pseudo psychiatre qu'elle m'avait emmenés voir, tous plus incompétent les uns que les autres, j'avais même réussi à faire devenir l'un d'eux un patient tellement mon silence et mon regard vide avaient fini par le traumatisait.

**-Chérie, **je frissonnais à ce mot**, je ne veux que ton bonheur tu sais, que tu sois heureuse ou en tout les cas moins triste qu'à l'heure actuelle, j'ai peur pour toi, peur que tu n'arrives définitivement plus à remonter de ce gouffre dans lequel tu t'es enfoncée, il faut te ressaisir il est plus que temps j'ai moi-même une part de responsabilités en ayant laisser les choses traîner si longtemps. Maintenant tu as deux solutions à toi de me dire celle que tu choisis.**

**-Charlie.**

Je ne voulais pas être enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique avec des bouseux dans tous les coins quitte à aller m'enterrer dans la bourgade dans laquelle vit mon père. De toute façon cela ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid seule la perspective de retourner au lycée m'effrayait.

**-Très bien, je me doutais de ta réponse même si tu esquives une nouvelle fois le pourquoi de ton comportement, **me dit-elle sur un ton teinté de reproche et de lassitude.

Je baissais la tête honteuse.

_* Maman si tu savais, tu ne voudrais plus me regarder, tu aurais honte que je sois ta fille et tu t'enfuirais loin de moi à coup sur*_

**-Bon, j'ai téléphonée à ton père il est d'accord pour t'héberger autant de temps qu'il le faudra mais je veux que tu saches que dès que tu iras mieux tu reviens à la maison rapidement d'accord? Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je fais ce que je pense être le mieux pour toi Bella.**

**-Le mieux aurait été de me laisser continuer comme maintenant.**

**-Non, **asséna-t-elle avec force, **ce n'est pas une solution et ça n'en a jamais été une. J'étais trop aveuglé pensant quand te laissant faire ça passerai j'ai fais une erreur il est temps que je la répare. Tu partiras vendredi afin que tu es le week-end pour t'installer et prendre tes marques avant le lycée.**

J'hochais la tête, incapable de dire un mot. J'allais devoir retourner dans un lycée reparler à des gens qui n'était ni ma mère, ni mon beau-père. Ces deux dernières années j'avais été une vraie ermite ne sortant qu'en absolu nécessité ou pour les divers et nombreux rendez-vous médicaux que ma mère me prenait.

C'était injuste, je voulais juste oublier, m'endormir et ne plus penser et non pas qu'on me demande des comptes et qu'on m'oblige à faire des choix qui ne vont servir qu'à augmenter ma souffrance quotidienne.

Je me levais et me réfugiais dans ma chambre.

J'arrivai le vendredi en début d'après-midi à Port Angeles dans le petit aérodrome que servait d'aéroport. A peine descendue, je pus apercevoir Charlie, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de personne qui attendait avec lui et qu'il était en uniforme le manquait aurait été difficile je dois bien l'avouer.

Il était appuyé contre une camionnette à plateau d'un rouge délavé ce qui me rendit perplexe car il n'avait à mon souvenir qu'un seul véhicule et c'était sa voiture de fonction même les jours de congés ou de repos.

Une fois qu'il me vit il s'avança vers moi et fis un geste pour me toucher ce qui me fit reculai de plusieurs pas tandis que lui se figeait comprenant son erreur. Ma mère lui avait brièvement expliqué quelques petites choses à éviter mais il avait du en faire abstraction.

Ce qui me rassura c'est que mon père n'était pas du genre à étalait ses sentiments alors pour ce qui est d'être tactile cela était rare ce qui signifie que cela ne se reproduirait qu'occasionnellement.

**-Où est passé la voiture de patrouille du shérif? **Demandais-je en essayant d'influer un peu de vie dans mon ton tout en mettant un terme au silence gênant qui avait suivi ma « réaction ».

**-Elle est devant la maison, je voulais te montrer ton cadeau de bienvenue.**

**-Elle est pour moi? **Demandais je incrédule.

**-Oui, j'ai pensé que ça serait plus pratique pour toi pour te déplacer jusqu'au lycée ou aller te promener… Je sais qu'elle à l'air ancienne mais elle est en bon état, le fils d'un ami la réparait et elle roule comme une jeune fille, **sourit il.

J'étais honteuse je ne méritais pas un tel cadeau, je ne méritais rien de toute façon mais je ne pouvais refuser sinon mon père se méprendrait sur les raisons et puis j'avoue que cela m'éviterait de me faire trimballer par une voiture de police qui ne ferait que m'embarrasser alors j'acceptai et le remerciait. Nous nous rendîmes jusqu'à la voiture et c'est sous la musique que diffusait le poste radio de ma nouvelle voiture que nous fîmes la route pour se rendre chez Charlie, enfin maintenant je devais considérer cette maison comme chez moi.

Comme j'étais arrivé le vendredi, j'eus le temps de m'installer dans ma chambre, celle qui était mienne depuis ma naissance, et aussi de m'occuper de la maison. Certes ce n'était pas très distrayant et j'eus tout le loisir de m'inquiéter pour le lycée.

Mes inquiétudes ne concernaient pas ma peur de ne pas m'intégrer, ça c'était impossible, mais dans une ville aussi petite que Forks où la population n'atteint pas les 3ooo milles habitants les gens ont vite fait de faire courir des rumeurs. De plus je ne voulais plus me lier ou pour être exacte je ne pouvais plus, j'avais tellement de souffrance et de peur en moi que d'être entourée d'inconnus me terrifiais.

Grâce au travail très prenant de Charlie je n'étais pas obligé de faire bonne figure toute la journée mais seulement le soir et la plupart du temps je faisait comme si j'étais fatigué limitant encore plus le temps que j'avais avec lui. En effet la journée ou la nuit je ressemblais plus à une coquille vide, une épave qu'à un être humain banal, les seuls moments où j'étais à peu près en vie étaient lors de mes accès de fureur là il n'y avait qu'une seule solution qui me permettait de me calmer : la douleur. Elle m'étais devenue un remède indispensable quand je sentais la colère montait j'allais dans la salle de bain, prenait une lame tout en remontant la manche de mon pull en fermant les yeux, je ne voulais pas voir mes autres « blessures » elle ne me rappellerait que de mauvais souvenirs, et me coupai d'un geste vif. La douleur se faisait alors sentir et je souriais, cela semblait dingue mais cet instant où la douleur mentale était remplacé par celle physique était un pur instant de bonheur pour moi pendant plusieurs seconde je savais pourquoi j'avais mal, et j'avais surtout le contrôle sur moi-même.

Dimanche soir arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais voulu, et je ne pus rien avaler ce qui n'étais en soi pas un fait vraiment exceptionnelle seule la boule de stress logeait dans mon ventre était un fait nouveau, je partis rapidement me coucher espérant ainsi m'endormir rapidement. Sauf que j'avais oublié de prendre en compte la météo de Forks, et le bruit de la pluie battante contre la maison n'étais pas vraiment ce qui ressemblais le plus à une berceuse. J'essayai plusieurs techniques pour essayer de m'endormir mais sans réel succès. Je tournais alors mon regard vers mon réveil qui affichait 2h54.

J'allais devoir encore devoir patienter 4h avant de pouvoir me lever et je n'osais pas aller chercher un livre dans ma bibliothèque de peur de réveiller mon père bien que celui-ci ronflait comme un bienheureux. Je décidais d'écouter ces ronflements espérant que ceux-ci m'apporteraient la délivrance du sommeil ce qui à mon plus grand bonheur finis par fonctionner.

* * *

Tuuuut… Tuuuut… Tuuuut…

Mon bras s'abattit lourdement sur cet engin de malheur, avant de réussir à me lever difficilement. Je filais prendre une douche brulante afin de me réveiller et aussi pour essayer de lutter contre la panique qui commençait à vouloir m'habiter.

Une fois sortie de la douche je ne me regardai pas dans le miroir cela n'aurait servit qu'à me rendre encore plus déprimée qu'à l'heure actuelle, je m'habillai d'un t-shirt manche longue, d'un pull deux fois trop grand pour moi, un jean de la même taille que je maintenais à l'aide d'une ceinture noire simple et compléta ma tenue par des baskets avachies tout en laissant pendre volontairement mes cheveux sur mon visage.

Je retournais dans ma chambre pour prendre mon manteau et mon sac puis descendis rejoindre mon père dans la cuisine où il lisait le journal. Voyant qu'il avait finis je pris ses affaires et m'affairais à les nettoyer tandis qu'il finissait sa lecture.

**-Je rentrerai assez tard ce soir, un des gars est malade alors je vais le remplacer.**

**-D'accord, **dis je simplement.

**-Je te laisse de l'argent sur le comptoir comme ça tu pourras commander une pizza ou aller acheter ce que tu veux. **

J'hochais la tête pour lui signifiais que j'avais entendu sur ce il se leva et partit non sans me regarder avec insistance puis le bol de céréales qu'il m'avait préparé, pour lui montrer que j'avais compris je soupirai en lui adressant un rictus tout en m'asseyant face à mon bol et dans prendre une bouchée. Il paru satisfait et heureusement pour moi n'attendit pas que j'ai finis pour partir au boulot. A peine la porte refermé que je me précipitai à l'évier afin de recracher ce que j'avais garder dans ma bouche et de jeter ce qui restait à la poubelle. Déjà que manger m'étais devenue difficile alors manger le jour de ma rentrée scolaire était impensable, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer par la case toilette aujourd'hui ni les autres jours d'ailleurs alors pas la peine de me torturer inutilement quand je pouvais l'éviter. Mon regard se porta sur l'horloge de la cuisine et un gémissement m'échappa.

L'heure du purgatoire avait sonné.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Première journée.**

Je pris la route pour le lycée non sans être terrorisé par ce qu'annonçait ce simple mot : lycée. Une aussi petite ville, j'étais sure d'être examiné sous toute les coutures aucun moyen de passer inaperçue. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres à cette pensée.

Arrivée sur le parking, je descendis de ma Chevrolet tout en mettant mon sac sur mon épaule et le traversait pour me dirigeait vers le secrétariat. Heureusement pour moi il n'y avait que quelques voitures mais je sentais déjà les regards de mes camarades dans mon dos.

Je me rendis compte que pour éviter les gens ça allait être mission impossible. Je m'engouffrais rapidement par la porte du secrétariat qui m'offrait une issue pour fuir les regards.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je soufflais de soulagement avant de relever la tête et d'apercevoir une femme aux cheveux teint en un horrible rouge et qui portait un t-shirt violet trash qui jurait de façon cauchemardesque avec ses cheveux. J'avais l'impression d'être sur mon trente et un alors que je m'étais habillé volontairement avec des vêtements qui ne me faisait ressembler à rien alors qu'elle c'était purement du mauvais goût.

Je m'étonnais de penser à des choses aussi futile alors que je savais où je me trouvais. Rien qu'à cette pensée je revins violemment à la réalité et je ne pus retenir un frisson de dégoût.

Je passais outre sa tenue vestimentaire et m'avançait vers le comptoir qui nous séparait l'une de l'autre ce qui m'étais bénéfique et lançais d'une voix peu assurée :

**-Bonjour je suis…**

**-Isabella Swan**, termina-t-elle à ma place**, contente de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, j'espère que tu te plaira à Forks.**

Elle me détaille du regard, ce qui me gêna et je dus baisser la tête pour essayer de me calmer.

_*Ce n'est pas écrit sur ton front, respire*_

**-Tiens, voilà ton emploi du temps, ta fiche de présence que tu dois venir me rendre à la fin de tes cours, et tout les documents que tu dois remplir et me ramener le plus rapidement possible, oh et aussi un plan du lycée. Attends je vais te montrer les chemins les plus pratiques.**

**-Merci, mais ça ira, **dis je du bout des lèvres.

Je ressortis de la pièce étouffante et m'aperçus que les voitures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, afin d'éviter les regards je me dirigeai rapidement vers mon premier cours de la journée, histoire, une matière qui était l'une de mes préférées, j'espérai que le prof soit exigeant et aime le silence ce qui me permettrait de retarder les questions des autres élèves.

J'entrais en classe avec 15 minutes d'avance je pus ainsi avoir le loisir de prendre une place tout au fond contre un mur espérant ainsi que cela me permettrait de passer inaperçue bien que mon espoir soit minime. Pour passer le temps je décidai d'étudier mon emploi du temps. Cette heure ci était suivi de 2 heures de maths et d'1heures de français.

Mais ils étaient complètement fou de coller deux heures de maths ! Je détaillais le reste de ma journée et me figeais d'horreur. Du sport j'allais devoir faire du sport durant 2 heures entières! Ce lycée avait surement décidé de devenir mon enfer personnel.

_Même si j'y suis déjà, _pensais je avec amertume.

Je détestais déjà le sport avant à cause de ma maladresse qui frôlait le handicap mais maintenant il me paralysait faire du sport c'est échanger et parfois il faut toucher les personnes. Brrr, un nouveau frisson d'horreur fit son apparition, et à mon plus grand désespoir j'étais sure que ça n'allait pas être le dernier de la journée.

La première sonnerie retentit alors dans l'établissement marquant ainsi le début de ma torture. Je soupirai tout en sortant mes affaires tandis que la classe se remplissait et que je subissais les regards et murmures de mes charmants camarades.

La deuxième sonnerie retentit et tout le monde s'installa je regardai la porte espérant que le prof arrive au plus vite quand une petite brune au teint plus blanc que le mien fit son entrée. Elle était vraiment très belle mais avait cet air joyeux sur le visage qui me donnait envie de vomir, elle s'approcha de ma table ce qui me rendit mal à l'aise mais quand elle m'aperçut elle se figea.

**-Humm, **fit-elle, **ceci est ma place d'habitude.**

**-Oh.**

**-Bah c'est pas grave je vais m'asseoir à coté, me dit-elle avec un grand sourire qui me colla la chair de poule.**

Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcils, il y avait déjà quelqu'un à côté de moi il n'y avait qu'une seule place de libre et celle-ci était au premier rang. La brune se tourna alors vers ma voisine et je fis de même et à ma plus grande surprise celle-ci rangeait déjà ses affaires et se dépêcha d'aller se placer à la place rester libre tandis que mon interlocutrice se plaça à mes côtés.

**-Tu aurais pu aller à la place devant plutôt que d'avoir forcer cette fille à bouger.**

**-Non, je te trouve sympa et puis je ne l'ai pas forcée à bouger, elle l'a fait d'elle-même.**

En disant cela elle avait un sourire narquois comme si elle savait très bien que cette fille n'en avait pas envie.

_Bizarre_, me dis je.

Mais bon, je trouvais que j'avais déjà assez parler pour cette heure alors je me tournai vers le tableau en espérant que le prof arrive rapidement, j'étais sur que son prénom était désiré quand j'entendis ma voisine m'adressez à nouveau la parole. Apparemment elle n'avait pas compris que je ne voulais plus parler.

**-Tu pourrais te présenter à défaut de me rendre ma place.**

Je me tournai vers elle avec l'intention de l'envoyer paître mais quand je vis son air si triste cela me fit mal au cœur. Je soupirai sachant très bien que je regretterai d'avoir failli à ma promesse mais vu son air je ne pouvais lui refuser, bien qu'elle sache très bien qui j'étais.

**-Bella, **murmurais je.

**-Moi c'est Alice, je suis contente de te connaître.**

Le prof arriva à ce moment là mettant un terme à la conversation ce que je lui étais reconnaissante, il demanda l'attention de la classe et ne me demanda pas de me présenter ce qui redoubla ma gratitude envers lui. Le cours se déroula normalement le prof accaparant les autres élèves afin que ceux-ci ne puisse pas me reluquer même si j'eus droit à beaucoup de regard en coin.

La sonnerie retentit et je sortis rapidement du cours espérant éviter le plus gros des élèves quand je m'aperçus que ma voisine d'histoire me suivait.

**-Tu as un problème avec le cours? **

J'avais été un peu trop agressive mais je voulais qu'elle me laisse tranquille, que tout le monde m'oublie. Elle rigola comme si je venais de sortir une plaisanterie tordante alors que je ne voyais pas du tout en quoi cette question avait de drôle.

**-Non c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je voulais juste savoir si tu as besoin d'aide pour trouver ton prochain cours.**

**-Ça ira, le lycée est petit, je n'ai aucun mal à me repérer.**

**-D'accord, alors à plus tard, **me dit-elle en s'éloignant son immense sourire colgate de retour sur ces lèvres.

Cette fille était étrange… Je secouai ma tête. Qu'est-ce qui me prenait? Ne s'intéresser à personne et se faire invisible voilà ce que je devait faire.

Je relevais ma tête afin de voir où se trouvait ma salle c'est alors que je remarquai que les élèves me regardaient étrangement comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre plutôt qu'une simple nouvelle élève.

Mon cœur s'emballa à cette idée et je dus me forcer à respirer normalement afin que personne ne voit la panique m'envahir.

_* Calme toi Bella, ils ne savent rien tu te fais des idées, tu es simplement un sujet de curiosité tu t'es imaginée ces regards, ce n'était que de la curiosité rien de plus, alors respire un bon coup et contrôle toi*_

Après avoir prit une lente et bénéfique respiration je filai en cours de maths où je me retrouvai assise à côté d'une fille qui pourrait être gentille mais qui parlait beaucoup trop à mon goût. Elle avait néanmoins un avantage elle faisait les questions réponses ce qui fit que je n'avais prononcer que quelques mots, la plupart du temps je hochais la tête bien que je ne sache pas à quoi et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvai à accepter sa demande de déjeuner avec elle et ses amis sans le vouloir réellement.

A la sortie elle me fit un grand sourire en me disant qu'elle me rejoindrais à la sortie de ma salle puis elle m'accompagnerait à la cafète où on rejoindrait quelques uns de ses amis.

L'heure suivante se déroula tranquillement comme cette matière était une option supplémentaire nous n'étions pas beaucoup à mon plus grand plaisir.

Comme prévue, la fille de tout à l'heure m'attendait devant ma salle et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande pièce où tout les regards allait être braqué sur moi.

À peine la porte franchie elle m'entraîna dans la file un plateau à la main. Elle remplit son plateau de diverses assiettes alors que je ne me contentais que d'une bouteille d'eau mais vu le regard qu'elle me lança je préférai prendre un yaourt et une pomme afin d'éviter les questions mais je ne les mangerai pas c'était certain mon estomac était beaucoup trop noué.

Elle s'approcha d'une table qui était au centre de la pièce et je me surpris à regarder un coin isolé de la cafète dans lequel j'aurai pu me fondre alors qu'ici je me sentais exposé comme si j'avais des projecteur braqué sur moi. La prochaine fois j'écouterai ce qu'on me dit ça m'évitera un incident de ce genre.

Elle me présenta à ses amis et je dus faire la fille gentille et tout le tralala j'en avais assez de cette comédie, je voulais qu'on me laisse tranquille. Elle finit son tour de table et je ne retins que quelques noms sur la dizaine de personnes présentes.

Mike, un garçon qui me regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance ce qui me provoqua des frissons de peur et de dégoût, Angela qui ressemblait énormément à mon moi en présence de… je bloquai ma pensée avant de me faire souffrir ce n'était pas le moment, et enfin Lauren une fille hautaine qui me regardait méchamment sans que je n'en comprenne la raison.

J'étais assise à côté d'Angela, qui ne me posa pas de question contrairement aux autres qui ne se gênait pas et je répondis avec le strict minimum de politesse afin de ne pas paraître méchante. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me déteste juste que l'on m'oublie.

**-C'est vrai que tu as discutée avec un Cullen? **Me demanda soudainement Mike.

**-Euh… je ne vois pas de qui tu parles.**

**-Mais si tu as parlée avec Alice Cullen à la fin de la première heure, **insista-t-il.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me posait cette question alors qu'il avait déjà sa réponse…

**-Ah, euh oui je lui avait pris sa place en histoire du coup on a échangé quelques mots.**

**-C'est bizarre, les Cullen ne se sont jamais pris la peine d'adresser la parole à un élève sauf en absolu nécessité.**

Pourquoi utilisait-il le pluriel? Et puis je ne voyais pas vraiment en quoi ça le concernais avec qui je parlais, et puis qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire?

**-Oh, c'est vrai tu ne c'est pas qui ils sont. Ils sont cinq à venir au lycée. Il y a Alice Cullen, celle qui t'as parlée ce matin elle sort avec Jasper Hale un blond qui à un air torturé sur le visage, le deuxième couple est Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen, c'est une blonde qui ressemble à un mannequin et un grand sportif, et enfin le magnifique Edward Cullen, le seul célibataire de la famille mais qui ne trouve personne assez bien pour lui. Rien qu'en les voyant tu sauras de qui je parle, **me dit Jessica**. Regarde il y a déjà Edward et Emmett.**

En disant cela elle regarda le coin de la cantine que j'avais remarqué plus tôt et qui m'avait fait rêver. celui-ci n'étais plus vide et on pouvait voir deux magnifiques garçons assis à la table. Je ne pris même pas la peine de les détailler, j'avais juste aperçu leur air ennuyé, je ne voulais m'intéresser à personne surtout pas au sexe masculin et le nom et la description d'un des membres de leur famille m'avait fait retomber dans des souvenirs heureux mais aussi très douloureux.

Je bloquai mes pensées afin de ne pas sombrer dans un abîme de souffrance, le lycée n'étais pas le lieu conseillé pour ça et encore moins une cafète rempli de tout les côtés et épiant mes faits et gestes.

**-Tu ne manges pas, **me demanda Mike, me sortant de mes pensées.

Mais qu'avait-il pour s'intéresser autant à moi?? Il ne pouvait pas me laisser en paix et bouffer son repas au lieu de s'occuper du mien?

**-Je n'ai pas très faim.**

**-Tu devrais quand même avaler quelque chose, insista-t-il.**

Pour avoir la paix et ne plus me faire harceler j'attrapais mon yaourt et commença à le manger. L'avantage c'est que les gens ne me posait plus de question étant donné que j'avais la bouche pleine et de toute façon j'avais baissé les yeux afin de ne plus voir personne. L'inconvénient c'est que quelques minutes après avoir ingurgité quelques cuillères j'eus la nausée comme je m'y attendais.

Je me levais prétextant que je devais aller prendre l'air avant de marcher jusqu'à la sortie puis de me précipiter jusqu'au toilettes déverser le peu que j'avais mangée. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était celle de rentrer et d'aller m'enrouler dans ma couette et de ne plus jamais en sortir. J'avais sport et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer deux heures à supporter cette torture, je ne pensais même pas pouvoir y arriver. Je me regardai dans le miroir pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

J'avais la peau blafarde, d'immense cernes sous les yeux qui brillaient à cause de mon indigestion et je tremblai, il serait facile de faire croire à mon professeur que j'étais malade.

Je restais jusqu'à la sonnerie dans les toilettes afin d'éviter au maximum les gens, et me dirigeai vers mon cours, je me présentai d'une voix faible et il me demanda si j'allais bien, je lui répondit que non je ne me sentait pas dans mon assiette. Il me conseilla de rentrer chez moi et de rester chez moi demain si ça n'allait toujours pas, je pouvais voir que ma tête l'inquiétait ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'était que mon aspect était celle des moyens jours ce qui voulait dire que c'était mon aspect quotidien, mais ça je m'abstint de lui dire, le remercia et je pus enfin rentrer chez moi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici le Chapitre 3 comme promis en temps et en heure ^^ Celui est plus long que les autres car il réunis 2 points de vue et je pense qu'à l'avenir les chapitres auront à peu près cette longueur là. Ce qui j'en suis sure vous fait plus que plaisir, plus y en à mieux c'est ^^ Enfin moi c'est c'que j'pense après faite c'que vous vouler.**

**Allez bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Interrogations **

**POV Bella**

Une fois à la maison je fis le résumé de la journée : Fiasco. J'avais à mon goût beaucoup trop parlée et j'étais sure que demain n'allait pas être mieux, Mike me faisait peur à cause de ses regards, et j'arrivai à peine à supporter le regard des autres, de plus les souvenirs avaient faillis me faire sombrer plusieurs fois dans la journée.

L'avantage de cette journée : Je n'aurait pas à faire semblant que tout allait bien devant Charlie car il rentrerait tard, mince consolation.

Je fis mes devoirs, prépara à manger pour mon père, et ensuite alla prendre ma douche pour finir par me mettre au lit avec un bouquin. Je réussis à m'endormir avant que Charlie ne rentre et me levai au son de mon réveil, non sans avoir fait MON cauchemar, celui qui me hantait depuis ce soir là.

Je partis pour le lycée en retard et me dépêcha d'aller à mon premier cours qui était anglais. La sonnerie retentit alors que je m'engouffrais dans la salle, la prof me regarda avec un air pincé, elle avait déjà commençait son cours, je me présentais rapidement et elle hocha la tête.

**-Allez vous installer à côté de M. Hale, **me dit-elle en me montrant d'un signe de tête un jeune homme blond d'une pâleur cadavérique.

J'allais m'installer tout en essayant de me rappeler pourquoi ce nom m'était familier…

Ça y est!

C'est Jessica qui m'en avait parlé hier midi, il était en couple avec Alice Cullen, la fille de mon cours d'histoire. La Poisse ! C'est pas possible déjà que je me coltinais sa copine maintenant le mec!

_Espérons pour que celui-ci n'est pas la langue aussi pendu que l'avait sa petite amie, _me dis je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

Je remarquai qu'il avait l'air tendu et se tenait le plus loin possible de moi en fixant le tableau avec intensité. Vraiment opposé le couple! Une qui d'habitude n'adresse pas un mot aux autres mais qui avait voulu me tenir la jambe ce qui avait apporter encore plus d'attention sur moi et l'autre on dirait que… que je le dégoutais.

Je me mis soudain à trembler de peur, il savait.

_* Non, non arrête de te dire ça, tu vas devenir vraiment parano ma pov'fille comment pourrait-il savoir, c'est surement qu'il est comme sa famille, il ne veut parler à personne c'est juste pour ça.* _

J'essayais de me calmer mais je vis qu'il me lançait un regard surpris. Bon en même temps je devais sembler bizarre à trembler comme si j'avais la maladie de parkinson.

Mais après cela je pus observer qu'il essayait d'être moins en colère ou en tout cas comme si il essayait de ne pas m'effrayer comme s'il savait que c'était lui la cause de mes tremblements.

La fin du cours arriva enfin et je rangeai rapidement mes affaires avant de sortir au plus vite. Devant la porte se tenait Alice qui fus rejoint rapidement par mon voisin et ils se mirent à discuter rapidement. Lorsqu'Alice m'aperçut, elle me fit un énorme sourire et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je lui répondis par un signe de la main avant de me dirigeai vers mon cours… d'histoire! Misère, le sort s'acharnait sur moi ou quoi??

**-Je peux t'accompagner? **Fit une voix mélodieuse que je reconnus comme étant celle de la Cullen.

**-On va au même cours alors… oui, **dis je résignée.

J'aurais su je ne lui aurait pas répondu, mais sérieux qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de lui rendre son bonjour?

**-Tu vas bien? Comment se passe ton emménagement à Forks?**

**-Bien.**

Pfft, encore et toujours les mêmes questions voilà pourquoi elle m'adressait la parole, j'étais la nouvelle attraction alors même les asociales voulaient me parler.

Enfin bref je venais tout simplement de sortir un gros bobard, ma vie était brisé, j'habitais un bled ou la pluie était omniprésente ce que je détestais bien que celle-ci reflétait bien ce que je ressentais au fond de moi et je parlais beaucoup trop aux gens. Les larmes commencèrent à monter sans raison particulière mais je les retins.

Il ne fallait surtout pas que je pleure, sinon j'étais finis.

**-Humm, tu as répondu à quelle question, la première ou la deuxième?**

**-Aux deux.**

Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser tranquille, j'avais déjà accepter qu'elle m'accompagne bien que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix étant donné que nous allions toute les deux au même endroit. Quoique j'aurais du refuser, déjà que les gens me regardaient car j'étais la nouvelle attraction de ce putain de lycée, là ils nous fixaient avec des yeux ronds, enfin surtout moi, et tout ça parce que je marchais à côté d'Alice et que celle-ci me faisait la causette.

**-Ce week-end je vais faire les boutiques à Port Angeles, tu voudrais venir avec moi? **Me demanda-t-elle brusquement.

**-Non. **

Ma réponse avait claqué brusquement peut-être un peu trop, elle n'y était pour rien elle essayait d'être gentille mais je ne voulais pas sortir et surtout pas faire les boutiques.

**-Oh, je comprend tu as d'autres choses de prévue.**

**-Non.**

Merde! Pourquoi avais-je dis ça j'allais devoir m'expliquer maintenant.

**-Je n'aime pas sortir, et je… enfin si mon père et moi sommes invités chez des amis à celui-ci et j'ai des devoirs à faire alors…**

**-Oh… d'accord, **dit elle d'une petite voix triste.

Elle avait l'air tellement triste que je m'en voulus de lui avoir menti, enfin en partie, mon père était bien invité chez des amis mais moi j'avais décliné l'offre tandis que mes devoirs je n'en avais pas tellement que ça et comme je les faisait dès que je les recevais j'avais déjà de l'avance donc mon samedi ne serait nullement occupé par des devoirs.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait?? Je détestais faire les magasins, et encore plus maintenant que je ne supportais plus la vue de mon corps et les causes de… Stop! Et pourtant j'avais envie de rendre le sourire à cette petite brune aux allures de lutin qui restait un mystère pour moi. J'étais irréparable et ma souffrance, ma peur, et ma culpabilité ne disparaitraient jamais mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire souffrir les autres avec moi, alors sans vraiment réfléchir je lui sortis :

**-Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller voir un film ensemble le week-end prochain?**

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même de ce que je venais de faire, je ne voulais pas d'amis car je savais que si ils apprenaient même une infime partie de ce qui me ronger ils me rejetteraient en me traitant de monstre, et ne voudraient plus m'approcher et voilà que _**moi, **_je proposais une sortie.

Amenez la camisole de force j'étais vraiment bonne à enfermer.

**-D'accord, j'accepte avec plaisir !!**

Bon j'avoue que de la voir retrouver son sourire colgate et ses yeux pétillants me faisait quelque chose mais merde on aurait dit que je venais d'offrir une sucette à un gamin de 5 ans à qui on aurait interdit d'en manger! C'était assez impressionnant mais je revins vite à mes problèmes.

Comment allais je faire pour rester en compagnie de quelqu'un qui n'était pas un de mes parents et cela pendant plusieurs heures??

Nous rentrâmes enfin dans la classe de cours et je filais m'asseoir à la même place qu'hier où bien sur Alice me suivit en se plaçant à mes côtés. J'espérais qu'elle ne me parlerait plus car j'avais déjà fait des efforts immense rien qu'en lui proposant une sortie, je pense que j'en avait suffisamment fait pour la journée, non?

À ma plus grande surprise, elle ne me parla pas de l'heure bien que quand je tournais ma tête dans sa direction elle me faisait d'immense sourire, comme si nous étions déjà amies, complices.

Sauf que cela sera impossible, jamais plus je ne me confierait à quelqu'un et encore moi devenir son amie, j'allais sortir avec elle au cinéma et ensuite je lui dirai de ne plus m'approcher, de toute façon ce qu'elle voulait c'était être vu avec la nouvelle, je parie que d'ici la fin de journée tout le monde serait au courant de ma sortie avec elle.

Le reste de la matinée s'écoula assez lentement, étant assise dans mes autres cours aux côtés de Jessica, je n'eus pas besoin de parler même si j'écoutai ce qu'elle me disait afin de ne me faire avoir de nouveau, elle me proposa à nouveau de déjeuner avec elle mais cette fois je déclinais, je n'avais aucune envie de voir mes camarades.

C'est pour cette raison que je m'enfermais dans les toilettes afin d'y passer mon heure du déjeuner. Je fus sortit de mes pensées par la porte qui grinça et qui laissa entrait deux filles d'après leur pas.

**-Alice, pourquoi tu parles à cette humaine, tu sais très bien que dans 2 ans au maximum on partira d'ici, et puis tu veux faire quoi avec, hein? Une pyjama party à la maison peut-être?**

**-Rosalie, je ne peux pas te l'expliquer pour le moment, il me manque certaines information, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt, crois moi.**

**-C'est à cause d'Edward que tu ne veux pas me le dire, j'ai bien vu qu'il à l'air furieux, et ça c'est quand tu lui caches quelque chose.**

**-Oui, et comme je suis la seule qui lui résiste je ne peux rien te dire, désolée mais tu ne tiendra même pas 10 secondes si je te le disais. -Oui, bon d'accord mais j'espère pour toi, que ce n'est pas à propos d'**_**elle**_** et de ta soudaine lubie à vouloir en faire ton amie. On a pas besoin de problème et puis supporter cette fille m'est impossible, je l'ai pas encore vue qu'elle me tape déjà sur le système.-Malheureusement pour toi, et heureusement pour moi, c'est bien le cas chère sœur. Et maintenant retournons à la cafète car nos maris vont se moquer de nous dans 2 minutes.-Et qu'elle en est la cause?-Edward va leur demander où nous sommes. **Dit Alice en s'éloignant.

Elles ressortirent et la porte à peine fermé que je prenais une grande bouffée d'air, je me rendis compte seulement maintenant que j'avais retenue ma respiration depuis leur entrée dans les toilettes. Entendre encore une fois ce prénom m'avait mis les larmes aux yeux. Sa sœur ne pouvait pas être ma Rosalie, ça je le savait car la mienne était morte et par ma faute en plus…

_*Ne pense plus à ça ! Me dis je, concentre toi sur leur conversation. *_

Qui d'ailleurs était très bizarre. Déjà elles parlaient de moi ce que je détestais mais ensuite elle m'avait appelé _l'humaine_?? Genre comme si elles mêmes ne l'étaient pas… Et puis pourquoi Ro… la sœur d'Alice ne pouvait elle pas cacher quelque chose à cet Edward? C'est pas comme si il pouvait lire dans ses pensées ou quoi. Et pourquoi celle-ci me détestait, comme elle l'avait fait remarquer nous ne nous étions même pas encore vu? Et puis pourquoi quand elle avait parlait de pyjama party chez eux cela avait semblait complètement dément? Après tout les jeunes de notre âge en faisait régulièrement, enfin je crois. Et elles avaient bien parlées de _maris_??

Houa… j'avais mal à la tête avec toute ces questions.

Bon en même temps on m'avait prévenue que cette famille était assez étrange mais qu'ils soient _mariés _alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas finis le lycée c'était quand même dur à croire surtout que leurs parents avaient acceptés leur union car ils sont encore mineur, et puis rien que de pensait à Charlie et Renée qui à peine le lycée finis s'étais rendus à Las Vegas afin de se marier pour m'avoir sur les bras peu de temps après pour finalement se quitter rapidement après tout ça alors des personnes qui se mariaient pendant le lycée!!

De plus personne n'était au courant au lycée, surement qu'il ne devait pas le crier sur les toits, déjà que comme ils vivaient déjà en couple alors qu'ils habitent ensemble faisait jaser ils n'allais surement pas en rajouter.

J'étais plus que sceptique mais je n'avais pas à juger…

Je partis finalement à mon cours de littérature après avoir essayé de faire abstraction de tout ça, heureusement pour moi je n'avais aucun Cullen dans ma classe ce qui me soulagea cependant

La conversation des deux sœur revenait constamment me trotter dans la tête et je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose.

Les deux heures défilèrent à toute allure, ce qui était du à l'intense réflexion que je m'étais faite sur le passage de ce midi.

Je me dirigeai vers ma Chevrolet quand soudain on m'attrapa par le bras pour me retournai. Je failli m'évanouir de peur mais me ressaisis et me dégagea rapidement de la prise tout en reculant de plusieurs pas, puis fis face à l'inconnu.

**-Oh… désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais avec la bande on va à la Push ce week-end et du coup on a pensé à t'inviter, **dit Mike.

J'essayai vraiment de me concentrais sur ces paroles afin de me ressaisir mais son geste m'avait terrorisé et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler de peur et de douleur en laissant les larmes couler sur mes joues librement sans que j'm'en aperçoive réellement.

Son geste, ce geste… c'était le même. Cette pensée fit éclater les barrières et la souffrance éclaté se propageant dans tout mon être avec la même force que la première fois où j'avais réalisé.

**-Bella, ça vas??**

Je vis Mike sans vraiment le voir, il avait l'air inquiet mais je n'étais pas en état de le rassurer ni même de parler, c'était au dessus de mes forces, je commençais à revoir des flash de la scène, celle qui avait brisé ma vie à jamais, les souvenirs, qui habituellement restaient dans un coin de ma tête la journée pour m'empêcher de hurler de douleur, se répandaient dans mon esprit comme des coups de poignard, j'avais mal, même très mal, c'était comme si milles aiguilles transperçaient mon cœur, comme si toute mes cicatrices s'ouvraient à nouveau tandis que les images défilaient dans ma tête encore et encore et je me serai retrouvé par terre replié sur moi-même si deux bras ne m'avait pas retenue.

**-Viens Bella, ne restons pas ici, **fit une voix mélodieuse.

Je tremblais encore plus que précédemment, qu'elle me lâche, par pitié je vous en supplie faite qu'elle me lâche!!! Je sentais ces deux bras autour de moi et c'était horrible la douleur c'était comme multipliait par deux à cause de ces deux bras qui m'enserrait, chose qui me semblait impossible. Il fallait que ça s'arrête sinon je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps.

**-A…Ali…ce la…lâche moi.. S'il… te pl…plaît, **réussis je à articuler malgré mes tremblements et la douleur omniprésent.

**-Bella, si je te lâche tu tombes.**

Je me dégageai d'elle et alla m'appuyait contre le mur le plus proche. La douleur avait diminuait depuis que ces bras ne me retenaient plus mais j'avais toujours aussi peur et la douleur était encore bien présente.

**-Je ne suis pas tombé, je vais bien alors laisse moi s'il te plaît, **dis je d'une voix encore tremblante mais un peu plus ferme que celle précédemment.

**-Mais tu tiens à peine debout, laisse moi au moins te raccompagner, donne moi les clés de ta voi…**

-**Non!! **Criais je.** Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, maintenant laisse moi passer.**

Je tentais d'être persuasive car elle me bloquait le passage vers ma portière et rien qu'à l'idée de faire la distance entre celle-ci et là où je me trouvait me semblait être insurmontable alors je n'avais surement pas la force pour la contourner, je voulais juste qu'elle me laisse seule, ce n'étais pas compliqué !

Elle me regarda intensément puis après un soupir partit rejoindre sa famille, je pus voir que Jasper n'avais pas l'air bien comme si lui aussi souffrait énormément, un peu comme moi. Je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien le faire souffrir comme ça et j'en étais désolée pour lui, j'en connaissais un rayon sur la douleur et je ne la recommandais à personne surtout la mienne.

Je sentis un regard insistant sur moi alors je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir un garçon aux côtés de mon voisin d'anglais, c'était Edward ou Emmett un des deux qui étaient présent à la cantine hier, mais quand mon regard trouva le sien ma douleur se transforma en rage. Il avait un air frustré sur le visage mais ce n'est pas ça qui me rendit en colère non c'est la pitié dans son regard, et de la compassion.

Comment osait-il avoir ses sentiments à mon égard alors qu'on ne s'était même pas adressé la parole!? Pourquoi me regardait-il avec de la pitié? Je souffrais cela était évident mais je n'avais aucunement besoin de la pitié des autres !! Il pouvait se la mettre où je pense sa putain de pitié! Il ne savait rien de moi !

Jasper se releva avec des questions plein les yeux, ce que je ne comprit pas, mais décida de passer au dessus, je détournais la tête et rejoignis ma voiture afin de quitter rapidement ce lycée de fou.

**POV Edward**

Encore une journée ennuyeuse, quoique celle d'hier l'avait été un peu moins. Alice avait volontairement adressée la parole à une humaine, ce qui en soit n'étais pas vraiment grave, on devait bien répondre aux questions des professeurs lorsqu'ils nous interrogeaient, mais depuis cet événement elle me cachait ses pensées ce qui me mettait en colère, à chaque fois que j'essayais de pénétrer son esprit elle chantait l'hymne national dans diverses langues. Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante parfois !

Nous allâmes tous en cours et comme d'habitude cela fus d'un ennui, j'aurais pu dire mortel mais cela n'a plus vraiment de sens pour moi, vu que je suis un vampire immortel de plus d'un siècle d'existence.

À la sonnerie du midi je rejoignis mes frères et en passant devant les élèves je pus encore une fois me rendre compte qu'ils ne pensaient qu'à la nouvelle élève, celle là même avec qui ma sœur Alice avait discutée, je ne l'avais pas encore vu mais j'espérai l'apercevoir rapidement afin de pouvoir accéder à ses pensées pour savoir enfin pourquoi ma sœur lui avait adressée la parole.

J'avais bien tenté de la chercher à travers l'esprit des autres mais je n'avais pas réussis à entendre le ton de ses pensées, peut-être parce que je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu. Bof, je l'entendrait d'ici quelques minute de toute façon alors pour maintenant je pouvais encore patientais encore un peu même si ce n'était pas vraiment mon fort, le comble pour quelqu'un qui a l'éternité devant soi. Je rejoignis donc mes frère qui étaient attablés à notre coin habituel au fond de la salle.

C'était assez comique de voir qu'après que nous ayons choisit cette table plus personne ne l'utilisait même les jours où nous étions absents.

**-Où sont vos chères et tendres? **Demandais je d'un ton ironique car je savais parfaitement où elles se trouvais en ce moment.

**-Pfft, comme si tu le savais pas, t'as même pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour le deviner**, dit Emmett.

Sur ce coup là, il n'avait pas tord, je rigolais avec mes frères à sa remarque quand tout à coup elles entrèrent et vinrent nous rejoindre directement.

**-Alors comme ça nos maris et notre frère se moque de nous? Vous devriez éviter vous savez que l'on adore se venger, **nous dit le petit lutin avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

**-Alice tu me caches déjà tes pensées, je pense que tu l'as ta vengeance non?**

_*N'empêche j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'Alice nous cache a propos de cette humaine et je trouve ça rasoir qu'a cause d'Edward elle ne me le dit pas.* _Rosalie.

Alors ma sœur me cachait bien quelque chose sur cette humaine… Je pris un air frustré et à peine avais ouvert la bouche pour savoir pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'elle savait qu'elle m'interrompit.

**-Edward je ne te dirais rien du tout alors pas la peine d'user ton venin à défaut d'ouvrir ta bouche, et tu vois Rosalie je te l'avais dit que tu ne tiendrais pas 1o secondes aux côtés d'Edward, **rigola ma sœur.

Pour toute réponse je fermai ma bouche et me mis à bouder tandis que Rose grognait.

**-Qu'est c'qui s'passe? **Demanda Emmett.

Emmett était un éternel plaisantin, il adorait se battre, faire des paris en tout genre et surtout des blagues lourdes et énormément porté sur le sexe, même si c'était tellement naturel qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès c'était devenu un automatisme mais quand on avait le moindre problème on pouvait compter sur lui, il était là prêt à nous aider même si dès la fin de la conversation il reprenait ses habitudes de comique. N'empêche il était souvent à côté de la plaque dès qu'Alice ou moi rentions dans la conversation ce qui l'énervait au plus au point.

**-Alice me bloque ses pensées et Rose veut savoir mais comme elle n'arrive pas elle-même à me bloquer de lire les siennes Alice ne lui dira rien, **expliquais je à mon frère.

**-C'est à propos de l'humaine?**

Je le regardais un peu étonné qu'il ai été si perspicace lui qui habituellement aurait fait une blague comme quoi Alice imaginait des positions pour les soumettre à Jasper… Sacré Emmett !

**-Oui, c'est à cause d'elle, **accusa Rose.

Je trouvais injuste que Rose lui en veuille, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si elle était tombé sur une ville habitait par des vampires si?

_* Au fait où est elle depuis qu'elle est arrivée, il n'y a qu'Alice qui l'ai vu à croire que c'est son imagination qu'il la travaille*_ Emmett

**-Elle est où? Moi aussi j'veux lui parler !**

**-Non ! **Criâmes nous en chœur.

**-Ben pourquoi je vais pas la mordre quand même, **dit-il en nous faisant un sourire moqueur.

**-Pour ta gouverne si tu avait fait attention, tu l'aurais vu hier midi, elle était ici, mais elle est sortit avant que nous arrivions, **dit Alice. **Et pour ta gouverne elle sent très bon.**

J'étais un peu estomaqué, d'habitude ma sœur ne faisait pas attention aux odeurs des humains qui nous entourait, bon d'habitude elle ne leur parlait pas non plus… Il va falloir que je surveille ça de plus près décidément cette humaine n'était pas banale, pour Alice en tout cas.

**-Je dis pas que j'ai été tentée ou quoi que se soit je dis qu'elle sent bon.**

**-J'avoue qu'elle a une odeur qui est un peu plus forte que les autres, j'ai du arrêté de respirer et m'éloignai d'elle le plus possible. Heureusement qu'on a chassé il y a quelques jours. D'ailleurs il faudra que j'aille chasser ce soir, j'ai cours avec elle demain, **avoua piteusement mon frère.

Jasper était celui qui avait le plus de mal avec le régime « végétarien », en même temps c'était compréhensible après avoir vécu plusieurs décennies sous un régime intense de sang humain cela ne devait pas être facile du jour au lendemain de passer aux animaux et de s'y tenir.

Cependant il y arrivait de mieux en mieux et j'étais sur que dans une ou de dizaines d'années il serait au même niveau que nous, il avait beaucoup de volonté en lui, même si il ne se faisait pas assez confiance il tenait le coup, pour Alice.

**-Une bonne raison pour qu'on ne s'approche pas d'elle, **dit Rose en regardant fixement ma sœur.

Alice lui tira la langue de façon très puéril ce qui nous fit rigoler et nous passâmes à un sujet plus léger, en voyant le petit sourire satisfait sur le visage du petit diable je sus qu'elle avait parfaitement calculé son coup. Décidément ma sœur était… elle-même!

Elle savait très bien obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et c'est-ce qui me faisait en partie peur. Je décidai de laisser ça de côté pour le moment et nous partîmes tous en cours attendant avec impatience la fin de cette longue journée si ennuyeuse et si répétitive qu'étaient les jours de lycée.

Quand enfin sonna la fin de journée je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, une Volvo grise (N.A : On est fan ou on l'est pas ^^ ) et attendit les autres. Jasper arriva me prévenant par la même occasion qu'Emmett et Rosalie était partis plutôt pour pouvoir « se changer » avant la chasse. Nous allions montés dans la voiture pour attendre Alice lorsque Jasper se figea.

_*Mais qui peut avoir si peur?* _se demanda-t-il choqué.

Je tentais de repérer la personne qui étais en cause, quand je vis la nouvelle élève Isabella, qui venait de s'éloigner de Mike.

_*Qu'est ce qui lui prend, bon j'ai été un peu brusque mais pas la peine de paniquer comme ça non plus* _Mike.

J'essayais de lire les pensées de la nouvelle mais c'était comme si il n'y avait personne devant Mike. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle était pourtant bien là devant mes yeux mais je n'arrivai pas à accéder à ses pensées.

C'était la première fois que cela m'arrivé, mon don était-il défaillant? Je fus de retour à la réalité au moment où Alice la pris dans ses bras car à ce moment là, Jasper hurlait littéralement dans sa tête et grognais, heureusement assez bas pour les humains ne l'entendent pas, littéralement de douleur.

_* C'est horrible !! Je n'arrives même pas à calmer la douleur et en plus elle à comme doublée c'est impossible, aucun humain ne pourrait supporter cette douleur! Putain! J'ai mal !!!…*_

Je me remis à chercher dans les pensées qui pourrait souffrir autant mais il n'y avait que des bavardages inintéressant.

_*Dire que je voulais regardais cette émission, pourquoi il a fallut qu'il nous foute ces exercices à la con... * _Inconnu_*Ce soir il faut que je trouve ma tenue pour demain, le diner avec Mike*_ Jessica.

_*Faut que je regarde cette émission ce soir…*_

_*J'ai faim, j'espère que la mère a fait ….*_

…..

Pendant ce temps Jasper tomba à terre et un râle s'échappa de sa gorge. Putain !! Que se passait-il ici???

Mon regard se fixa de nouveau sur Alice et Isabella, Bella, elle avait repris tous les personnes qui l'avaient appelés par son prénom. Bella semblait effrayée mais pas vraiment par Alice mais plutôt par sa proximité. Bella se dégagea alors de l'étreinte d'Alice et recula de plusieurs pas pour aller s'appuyer contre un mur à proximité.

_*Enfin! Ça fait toujours mal mais la douleur à diminuer la personne commence enfin à contrôler ces émotions, je ne crois pas que j'aurai réussi à supporter cette douleur encore longtemps au niveau de tout à l'heure, je crois que je me serais mis à hurler, c'est dingue ça comment quelqu'un peut supporter autant de douleur?? Et d'ailleurs qui est-ce??* _Jasper

**-C'est la nouvelle, **répondis je.

Il n'y avait qu'elle les autres étaient pratiquement tous partis et de toute façon aucun ne souffrait sinon je l'aurais entendu dans leurs pensées mais il n'y avait qu'ennui et soulagement de fin de journée. Et puis au moment où Alice c'est éloigné d'elle, Jasper a eu moins mal.

Je la fixai toujours en me demandant pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées et pourquoi souffrait-elle autant? J'étais désolé pour elle, elle avait du vivre quelque chose de dur pour souffrir ainsi. Tout à coup elle tourna la tête de notre côté, elle regarda Jasper avec surprise car il était toujours au sol et ses mains enserrant sa poitrine du à la douleur qu'il venait de subir puis elle me fixa pendant un moment, avant de s'éloigner rapidement tandis que mon frère se relevait, la douleur était encore présente mais supplanté par une colère noire.

_*Humm…, comment peut elle changer d'humeur aussi rapidement, et toujours d'un extrême à l'autre, et je suis sur qu'Edward à raison et que c'est la nouvelle, ces émotions sont très intenses, je m'en suis déjà aperçu ce matin elle était effrayé mais je ne pensais pas qu'elles pouvaient être aussi forte, c'est vraiment une fille étrange, elle était effrayé parce que j'étais le plus distant possible alors qu'un autre aurait été soulagé. Mais je ne comprend pas ce qui à déclenché ce revirement soudain, comment a-t-elle pu passer du gouffre de la douleur à une colère noire??* _Jasper

Je ne comprenais pas moi-même, mais j'étais certain d'une chose, son changement d'humeur c'était produit quand elle m'avait regardé, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je l'avais mis en colère.

Je fis la route jusqu'à notre ville complètement perdu dans mes pensées. Au moment de tourner sur le sentier pour rentrer chez nous, Alice posa sa main sur mon bras et me fis un regard que je compris. Jasper comprit également et sortis de la voiture avant de disparaître rapidement entre les arbres.

Un silence détendu s'installa durant quelques minutes mais j'avais envie de savoir pourquoi me sœur voulait me parler en privé alors j'essayai de m'introduire dans son esprit mais elle m'en bloquait toujours l'accès.

**-Alice, **grognais je.

**-Tu devrais aller chasser cette nuit.-J'y suis allé hier soir, je n'ai pas soif! Maintenant dit moi ce pourquoi on est loin des autres.-Je viens de te le dire, ce soir va chasser et gave toi jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, s'il te plaît.**Je réfléchissais quand soudain je compris.**-Tu...tu m'as vu...renoncer!!??**demandais-je horrifié.

C'était impossible! D'accord j'avais déjà bu du sang humain et je m'en voudrait toujours autant pour ça, même si ceux à qui j'ai pris la vie semblait être encore plus monstrueux que moi, mais c'était il y a plus de 8o ans et depuis je n'avais jamais failli, j'étais même après mon père, Carlisle, celui qui avait le plus de contrôle sur sa soif, enfin c'Est-ce que je croyais mais là… Non! Alice a du se tromper!

**-Tu... pourrais, mais franchement je t'avoue que ça m'attristerai énormément et que je t'en voudrais beaucoup.-Comment ça je pourrais?? Faut savoir! Et pourquoi tu m'en voudrais ??-J'ai eu deux visions celle où tu tues et l'autre tu résistes. Et les deux reviennent sans cesse. Tout dépend de ton contrôle sur toi-même, et je t'en voudrais que tu vides Bella de son sang. Je l'aime bien, **affirma-t-elle sérieusement.**-C'est Elle que je vais mordre????? **

Ah non! Pas question! Je voulais absolument savoir pourquoi je n'arrivai pas à lire dans son esprit.

**-Chouette! Tu ne la verras que Jeudi, t'as pas besoin d'aller chasser ce soir! Je vais pouvoir prendre ma revanche aux échecs !-Alice! **Grognais je à nouveau, ces sautes d'humeurs aller finir par me donner le tournis, façon de parler. **Quoi??? Pourquoi Jeudi et pas demain ?? **dis je comprenant tout à coup le sens de sa phrase.**-Elle ne vient pas demain, donc tu iras chasser demain. Bon ramènes nous à la maison, je veux ma revanche maintenant!-Pourquoi ?? **m'entêtais-je.**-Ben parce que le reste de la nuit je vais être occupée, **rigola-t-elle, **Jasper rentre dans 2heures de sa chasse.-Grrrr, non je parlais pas des échecs Alice.-Oh… pourquoi elle ne sera pas là, je n'en ai aucune idée.**

Elle avait un sourire 'innocent' aux lè savais très bien qu'elle avait du trouver un moyen de m'empêcher de lire dans ses pensées mais je ne pus résister à la tentation de forcer ses défenses afin d'assouvir ma curiosité.

**-Edward! Arrête tu ne sauras rien! Et t'as vraiment intérêts à te retenir après demain sinon je te jure que ça ira très mal pour toi! C'est compris??**

Waouh! Là le petit lutin faisait presque peur, je savais qu'elle ne me ferait rien mais quand elle avait cette lueur aux fond de ses yeux dorés je savais que je ne devais pas m'y frotter.

**-D'accord, d'accord! **Grognais-je, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle sache qu'elle me faisait un peu peur.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison, moi, toujours perdu dans mes pensées. Pourquoi Alice protéger tant cette humaine? Comment se fait-il que je n'avais pas accès à ses pensées? Pourquoi souffrait elle autant? Pourquoi quand elle m'avait vu elle s'était mise en colère??Comment se fait-il qu'elle allait me tenter au point qu'Alice a vu que je pourrai abandonner? Pourquoi je pensais toujours à elle depuis que je l'avais aperçu sur ce parking? Pourquoi, Pourquoi, Pourquoi.......

Toute ces questions tournaient dans ma tête et je n'arrivais pas à me distraire.

**-Aller on fait notre partie! **

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui le chapitre suivant arrivera d'ici mercredi grand maximum. Donnez moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre cela fait toujours plaisir et si quelque chose cloche dite le moi, ça me permettrait de m'améliorer

Biiz Alys' ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis, par contre le prochain n'arrivera que dimanche dû au fait que je n'aurait pas mon pc avec moi jusqu'à vendredi soir, et j'ai plusieurs choses de prévu ce week end donc il arrivera surement dans la soirée. Sinon ben... faites vous plaisir !

Au faites je sais pas répondre aux reviews donc je répond maintenant:

**lovecullen **= je me doute qu'avec le peu de chose tu ne puisse donner ton avis mais je pense que dans les chapitres à venir cela te décidera si tu veux continuer à suivre ou pas, comme je l'ai dit cette fic' est assez sombre donc âme sensible s'abstenir !

**Alicia = **Tu apprendras la raison de l'état de Bella dans le 8ème chapitre mais il y aura un avant goût , si on peut appeler ça comme ça avant. Comme tu pourra le deviner après ce prochain chapitre, la rencontre Cullen/ Bella est pour bientôt soit un peu patiente =)

Bonne lecture =).

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Explications **

**POV Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce mec m'avais mit dans un tel état de colère, j'admet que j'étais beaucoup plus agressive maintenant, en fait la plupart du temps quand je n'étais pas amorphe j'étais en colère et que j'avais toujours détestais tout ceux qui me regardent avec pitié, condescendance ou encore avec de la compassion, mais ça n'expliquais pas le degrés de ma rage envers lui.

Je rentrai chez moi, toujours énervée, et je savais que je n'avais qu'une solution pour me calmer, je montai alors rapidement les escalier sans passer par ma chambre, je me débarrassai en quelques secondes de mon sac et de mon blouson les laissant à la porte de la salle de bain et pris la lame de rasoir. Je savais que je ne devais pas mes je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. C'était la seule chose que je contrôlais, la seule qui parvenait à me stopper. Après avoir finis je préparai à manger pour mon père espérant qu'il rentrerai tard, je fis mes devoirs, et j'allais descendre pour préparer tout ce qu'il fallait pour que mon père croit que j'ai mangé au moment où il rentra. Et mer-de!! J'allais devoir manger avec lui.

**-Bella?**

**-Je suis là, dis je en descendant les escaliers.**

**-Humm, ça sent bon par ici!**

Si il savait que l'odeur me donnait envie de vomir…

**-Oui, j'ai préparée le diner tu n'as plus qu'à te mettre à table.**

**-Et bien allons y alors, **répondit-il en souriant.

Bon c'est clair que je ne pouvais vraiment pas esquiver, tant pis. Nous nous installâmes et je mangeais ou plutôt picorer du bout des lèvres les haricots et le steak que j'avais cuisinée. Mon père me regarda puis me posa sa question.

**-Tu n'as pas faim?**

**-Non, pas vraiment. Désolée, **dis je en reposant ma fourchette.

**-Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'as plus d'appétit depuis que…, il se racla la gorge, depuis que tu ne vas plus au lycée, donc j'ai décidé de te prendre un rendez vous à l'hôpital pour faire des examens. C'est demain, donc tu n'iras pas en cours.**

QUOI !!?? Oh non non non !! C'est pas vrai !! Les médecins de toute façon je ne pouvais plus du tout les encadrer déjà que je n'avais jamais aimé ça. J'avais blanchie d'un coup ce qui alerta mon père.

**-Bella, ça va??**

**-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas… Mais papa, je vais bien tu sais, **il renifla face à mon mensonge aussi gros qu'une montagne, **c'est juste une… petite mauvaise passe, ça va passer.**

**-Petite? Bella, tu appelles ça petite une mauvaise passe qui dure depuis 2ans toi? **Persifla-t-il. **Regarde toi un peu tu as la peau sur les os pratiquement, et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu sautais des repas, que tu ne parles que quand c'est nécessaire et que la plupart du temps tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre sans faire le moindre bruit. Ce n'est pas une simple petite mauvaise passe. Même si Renée ne m'avais pas mis au courant, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure donc demain tu iras voir un médecin.**

J'avoue que là il m'avait un peu bufflée, je ne le pensais pas aussi perspicace que ça, au pire je pouvais faire semblant d'y aller, mais à Forks, il le saurait avant même que je ne le fasse. Fichu bled !

J'étais coincée alors je n'avais plus qu'à accepter, je lui donnais donc mon accord d'un hochement de tête.

**-Tu as rendez-vous à 1oh3o ne soit pas en retard.**

Je montais,, fis ma toilette et partis me coucher bien que ce n'étais que le début de la soirée mais j'étais épuisé et sombrais dans l'inconscience en peu de temps.

Au milieu de la nuit je me réveillai en hurlant, essayant d'étouffer mon hurlement dans mon oreiller tout en espérant ne pas avoir réveillé Charlie. Quelques instants plus tard j'entendis des pas puis ma porte s'ouvrir rapidement ainsi que ma lumière qui fit apparaître un Charlie complètement affolé sur le seuil de ma porte.

**-Bella, Bella! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?? **

Je tremblais encore de peur à cause de mon cauchemar qui n'étais autre que mes souvenirs, cependant je me voyais mal dire à mon père l'horrible vérité, mais c'est vrai que depuis que j'avais emménager à Forks c'était la première fois que mes cauchemars me faisaient hurler, étonnant car d'habitude cela arrivait fréquemment.

**-Papa…, **fis je d'une voix tremblante, **c'est rien juste un cauchemar, **continuais je en essayant de raffermir ma voix le plus possible pour ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage.

**-Oh… tu m'as fait peur moi qui pensais qu'un cambrioleur était entrer.**

Un cambrioleur? À Forks? J'aurais bien aimé voir ça tient !

**-Bon ben bonne nuit chérie.**

**-Humm, Papa?**

**-Oui? **Dit-il revenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

J'étais assez gênée de devoir lui dire et j'avais peur qu'il ne me pose des questions mais si je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne régulièrement voir si un cambrioleur **(**tu parles !! À Forks nan mais sérieux je savais pas si je devais rire là !!** ) **rentrait par effraction dans ma chambre **(**en plus il aurait pas eu de jugeote j'suis à l'étage les portes ça existe quand même; pfft **) **je devais lui en parler.

**-Euh… je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.**

**-Oh mais c'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.**

**-Oui mais euh… en fait… euh…. Ça sera pas la dernière fois que tu m'entendras crier, **avouais je en prenant une petite voix et en baissant la tête.

**-Comment ça? **Questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Et bien, j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il m'arrive comment dire… euh fréquemment de faire des cauchemars donc euh… la prochaine fois que tu m'entends crier ne te sens pas obligé de te lever, voila.**

Il me regarda intensément ce que je détestais car j'avais peur qu'il puisse lire en moi, ma tête qui s'était relevé pour voir sa réaction retomba contre ma poitrine pour ne plus avoir à supporter son regard. Après plusieurs minutes de silence je me décidai enfin à relever mon visage. Il m'observait toujours dans la même mimique que précédemment comme si il était figé en plein dilemme.

**-Tu as changé de comportement brusquement, ce n'est pas normal, il y a sure….**

**-Stop! Arrête papa, s'il te plaît. Il ne sait rien passé du tout d'accord? Je suis juste un peu… perdu en ce moment, mais je t'en prie n'en parlons plus, tu veux bien?**

Les larmes commencèrent à me piquer les yeux ce que Charlie aperçut pour mon plus grand bonheur.

**-Comme tu veux, mais si tu veux parler je suis là alors n'hésite pas, **fit-il gêné.

Après sa dernière phrase il me fit un signe et déguerpit en vitesse, il fallait m'excuse il ne savait pas comment se comporter face aux larmes et puis cela m'arrangeait je détestais étaler mes sentiments devant quelqu'un, pas difficile de trouver de qui je tenais ça. Je me rallongeai sur mon lit et tentai de me rendormir, ce qui finit par arriver au bout d'un moment mais ce fut un sommeil agité car des flash me frappaient moins clair que les précédents.

Tut, Tut, Tut, Tut !!!

Je me réveillai en sursaut, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues sans retenues. Je me calmai et après plusieurs minutes alla me passer sous le jet d'eau brulant afin d'enlever toutes traces de mes pleurs.

Comme j'avais encore du temps avant d'aller à l'hôpital je décidai de faire un peu de rangement, au moins ça m'occupait et m'empêchait de trop penser à cette nuit. Une fois cela fait je pris mes clés et partit en direction de l'hôpital.

Lorsque j'arrivai, je passer par l'accueil, étant une habitué des lieux je savais ce qu'il fallait faire ou remplir en cas de tel ou tel accident, on me dirigea vers une salle d'attente, et peu de temps après une infirmière arriva et me demanda de la suivre, je me levais donc à contrecœur de ma si 'confortable' chaise pliante et fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Au bout du couloir elle s'arrêta devant une porte et m'ouvrit la porte afin que j'y rentre avec un gros soupir je franchis la porte.

Un homme, déjà ça, ça allait pas le faire, exceptionnellement beau étais assis derrière un grand bureau en bois sombre, il avait les cheveux blond platine, une peau diaphane et des yeux dorés, je pensais instantanément aux Cullen mais c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas être leur père, il avait à peine 3o ans tout au plus, et encore j'étais généreuse car je savais qu'il était médecin!

**-Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, c'est moi qui s'occupe des consultations aujourd'hui.**

**-'Jour, **grognais je.

**-Assied toi, cela sera plus agréable que de rester debout**, fit-il en souriant gentiment.

Il avait une voix douce qui mettait facilement en confiance mais il se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude si il croyait m'avoir de cette façon, j'étais tellement terrorisé que je devais m'accrocher au accoudoir de la chaise dans laquelle je venais de m'installer pour ne pas m'enfuir en courant aussi vite que me permettait mes jambes.

**-Alors… pourquoi es-tu ici?**

**-Mon père a voulu me prendre un rendez-vous.**

**-Et pourquoi a-t-il voulu que tu consulte un médecin? As-tu un problème quelconque?**

**-Je n'ai aucun problème ! **Rétorquais je agressivement.

Il avait l'air surpris que je sois si agressive mais je voulais en finir au plus vite, il se reprit rapidement et se constitua un visage neutre mais ouvert puis continua :

**-Puisqu'on est là, autant faire ton bilan de santé afin de s'assurer que tout va bien.**

**-Non! **Criais je effrayée.

Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit, je ne voulais pas qu'on me touche.

**-Je suis médecin, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.**

**-Pourquoi sautez vous automatiquement à la conclusion que j'ai peur que vous me fassiez du mal? Je déteste les médecins et les bilan c'est tout! **Assénais je avec force.

Je devais tout faire pour qu'il ne m'ausculte pas, et même si j'étais une piètre menteuse je pensais être capable de mentir correctement quand les circonstances l'exigeaient enfin j'espérai, et puis de toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire sans mon accord alors ! Il pouvait se le mettre où je pense son bilan de santé !!

**-Pourtant vu le nombre de visite que tu fais depuis l'enfance à l'hôpital, tu devrais y être habitué, **essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

À ces mots je me figeai. Il savait. Où en tout cas il devait se douter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un dossier médical étais transféré aussi rapidement, et c'est pourquoi même si j'avais eu peur, j'avais été rassuré que pour le moment personne dans cette ville n'étais au courant de rien mais là…

**-Si vous avez vu le nombre de fois que je suis venue ici, vous savez très bien que je ne veux plus qu'on m'ausculte, dis je ma voix claquant comme un fouet. De ce fait, je vais m'en aller et je vous interdit de raconter cet entrevue à mon père, c'était une conversation médicale et donc par conséquent privée, **rajoutais je.

**-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à ton père ni à qui que se soit, mais tu es pâle et tu semble fatigué, si tu….**

**-J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit, **le coupais je.

Il n'était pas satisfait mais avait les mains liés il ne pouvait rien faire sans ma coopération. Il me regarda espérant un changement dans mon choix mais quand il vu que je campai sur mes positions il soupira et me laissa partir. Je me levais donc lui lança un bref au revoir même si j'aurai préféré un 'à jamais' et sortit du bureau.

**POV Edward**

Nous étions sur la route pour rentrer après cette ennuyeuse et stupide journée de cours, Rosalie et Alice prévoyaient leur sortie shopping de ce week-end dans le centre ville de Seattle tandis qu'Emmett cherchait un moyen de convaincre Jasper de faire un combat de lutte avec lui.

**-Emmett, tu sais très bien que Jasper et moi devons aller chasser ce soir, on a la fille Swan dans nos cours demain.**

**-Oui mais ça va pas prendre toute la nuit non plus, vous pouvez partir un peu plus tard, j'en veux juste un p'tit, allez Jazz' !**

**-Emmett ça suffit, **intervint Alice interrompant sa conversation avec Rose, **tu sais très bien qu'ils vont devoir chasser plus que d'habitude afin que **_Bella, _elle appuya sur son prénom à mon intention car je refusais de l'appeler par son prénom c'était toujours l'humaine ou la fille Swan**; ne courre aucun danger surtout qu'elle est à proximité d'eux.**

Jasper baissa la tête et je fis de même, tout les deux un peu honteux de notre manque de contrôle.

**-Jazz, Edward, vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable ou honteux, je veux juste que vous preniez vos précautions je suis sure que même sans ça vous arriveriez à le supporter mais je ne veux vraiment pas que vous la tuiez en plus ça ferait désordre au lycée, **dit-elle un sourire doux accroché aux lèvres.

**-Pourquoi elle te tient tant à cœur cette fille, ce n'est qu'une humaine après tout, et puis tu lui as à peine parlée! **S'énerva Rosalie.

Ma sœur était celle qui avait le plus de difficulté car bien qu'Alice l'apprécie et qu'elles s'entendaient bien elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir parfaitement comblé, déjà l'idée d'être un vampire et les événements qui ont causés cet état n'ont pas été facile à accepter pour elle et enfin ma sœur malgré Emmett, malgré Esmé malgré toute notre famille, ma sœur ressentait un manque et elle ne savait pas ce qui le provoquait.

**-Le week-end prochain je dois sortir au cinéma avec elle et je n'ai pas envie d'annuler sous prétexte qu'elle soit morte.**

**-Mais arrête Alice, on sait très bien pourquoi cette humaine te fais t'en d'effet, avoue que t'en es tombé amoureuse et que tu veux faire des choses salaces avec elle, **rigola Emmett.

Ce qui lui valut une claque sur l'arrière du crâne par sa compagne tandis qu'Alice souriait à ces mots sans que je comprenne pourquoi, d'habitude elle soupirai de dépit. Une fois de plus j'essayais une fois de plus de lire ses pensées.

_*Ce soir je devrais mettre mon corset rouge et noir a bretelle ou ma nuisette avec mon shorty mauve? Ah moins que si il rentre tard je ne mette rien du…* _

-Alice!!! Criais je.

**-Eh! T'as qu'à pas vouloir lire dans mes pensées, **rigola-t-elle.

**-Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est c'qui s'passe?? **Demanda Emmett.

**-Alice me bloque ses pensées, **dis je assez gêné.

**-Dit Edward pourquoi tant de gêne? **Questionna Jasper taquin.

Et merde! J'aurais du faire attention maintenant Alice va leur dire ce qui redoubla ma gêne, j'aurait été humain je serai rouge pivoine. Ma traîtresse de sœur partit dans un fou rire mais expliqua quand même le pourquoi de son hilarité entre deux rire, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer! Une fois qu'elle eut finit tout le monde rigola et à peine le moteur éteint je sorti rapidement de la voiture ne voulant plus entendre leur rire. J'entrais dans le salon et alla m'installer sur le canapé en face de celui où se trouvait Carlisle suivit de près par mes frères et sœurs.

**-Et bien, on peut dire que vous êtes de bonne humeur, **dit Carlisle, **puis je savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire?**

**-Oh j'ai juste pensée à des choses comment dire… privé quand Edward a voulu lire dans celles-ci, **se moqua Alice.

Mon père retint un sourire ce dont je lui fut reconnaissant. Heureusement pour moi il fallait que l'on aille chasser avec mon frère, je me levais donc ainsi que Jasper et nous partîmes ensemble pour une nuit de chasse, cela ne me ferait pas de mal de rester éloigné de la maison ce soir.

**POV Alice**

Je devais parler à Carlisle du pourquoi je cachais mes pensées à mon frère dans la voiture et depuis ces derniers jours, s'il apprenait la conversation que j'allais avoir avec notre père il m'en voudrait, mais tout ça je le faisais pour lui, pour nous. Par une heureuse fortune mon père était derrière moi celui qui savait le mieux caché ses pensées, donc je savais que jusqu'au moment où il devrait être au courant personne ne divulguerait d'information qui pourrait modifier le futur.

**-Carlisle, je peux te parler?**

**-Oui, tu veux que l'on aille dans mon bureau? **Demanda-t-il un peu surpris.

C'est vrai que c'était très rare que je lui demande, d'habitude j'entrai dans le vif du sujet directement n'ayant rien à cacher à ma famille. Cependant pour l'instant c'était nécessaire et mieux pour tout le monde.

**-Oui s'il te plaît.**

Je le suivit donc à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à l'étage où nous nous installâmes de part et d'autre de son immense bureau. J'aimais beaucoup cette pièce et un peu sombre et rempli de son histoire même si je n'y allais que rarement et que ce n'est pas moi qui aurait trois de mes quatre murs remplis de livre et l'autre de peinture. Mais elle était spacieuse et Esmé l'avait rendu très confortable.

**-C'est au sujet de?**

Voilà une des choses que j'appréciai chez Carlisle, il ne perdait pas de temps, alors que nous en avions à revendre, il allait directement au fond des choses, et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui était commun de nos jours.

**-C'est au sujet d'Isabella Swan, je sais que tu avais rendez vous aujourd'hui avec elle.**

**-Rendez-vous est un bien grand mot, **commenta-t-il. **Tu as vu notre entretien ou seulement qu'elle devait venir me voir.**

**-Seulement vous deux dans ton bureau de l'hôpital, c'était très bref, et j'aimerai qu'avant que je continue tu m'expliques le pourquoi de votre entrevue.**

**-Désolé Alice mais je dois te refuser cette information, tu sais bien que je suis sous secret médical, par contre je peux te dire qu'elle a un sacré tempérament et que c'est une piètre menteuse,** rigola mon père gentiment. **Mais pourquoi me parles tu d'elle?**

Je pus voir cependant qu'il était intrigué et que j'avais toute son attention. Je décidai d'y aller doucement et d'aborder le problème de surface pour commencer.

**-Et bien comme tu le sais elle sent très bon.**

**-Oui j'ai pu le remarquer, elle a une odeur très plaisante, c'est d'ailleurs impressionnant comme son odeur joue sur nous, je te rassure tout de suite je n'ai nullement était attiré mais j'espère pour elle qu'elle ne rencontrera pas un vampire.**

**-Elle est tombé sur une ville habitait par des vampires Carlisle, je pense que pour nous éviter c'est raté.**

**-Sauf qu'elle a eu la chance de tomber sur nous, donc je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

**-Le problème Carlisle c'est justement qu'il y en ai un, elle sent très bon et dans 3 de ses cours elle est avec un de nous, moi, Jasper et Edward.**

**-J'ai confiance en vous 3, et je sais que Jasper se sous-estime mais je ne le croit pas capable de craquer, il n'a jamais failli en cinquante ans même si il a du mal, il y arrive très bien.**

**-Jasper **_pourrait _**mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui qui est en cause ici… Carlisle il faut que quand je sortirai de cette pièce tu ne penses plus à notre discussion ou du moins quand Edward sera dans les parages, d'accord?**

**-Je m'y efforcerai, mais je ne comprend pas, explique moi.**

**-Je vais commencer depuis le début ça sera plus simple. Voilà après avoir vu Bella, pendant mon heure d'histoire que j'ai en commun avec elle, j'ai eu une vision, dans celle-ci je me voyais l'enlacer pendant qu'elle pleurait, elle se confiait à moi comme si j'étais une de ses amies. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle je la défend autant, et pourquoi je veux continuer à lui parler, nous allons être proche, cependant je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va me confier, son passé ça j'en suis sure et je sais qu'à une époque elle n'était pas aussi renfermée, elle souriait, s'amuser mais quelque chose la détruite intérieurement est cela est récent. Actuellement elle refuse qu'on la touche ou que l'on soit trop proche d'elle et les fois où ça arrive elle souffre énormément, la seule fois où je l'ai touchée elle semblait terrorisée, et une fois que je l'ai eu dans mes bras Jasper affirme que sa souffrance à augmentait, ses émotions étaient tellement forte qu'il était plié en deux sous le coup de la douleur.**

**-Cela c'est passé quand? Vous auriez du m'en parler avant, **dit-il avec un soupçon de reproche dans la voix.

**-Hier, juste avant que l'on ne rentre à la maison, c'est pour ça qu'il était si secoué, je suis désolée Carlisle c'est moi qui ai demandé à ce que l'on en parle à personne car je voulais te voir en privé avant.**

**-Je comprend mieux maintenant, **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

**-Que comprend tu mieux?**

Il me regarda pesant le pour et le contre et ce qu'il pouvait me dire.

**-Elle a refusé de ce faire ausculter, et j'ai pu constater qu'elle était sous alimentée et extrêmement fatiguée mais à peine ais-je essayé de lui en parler qu'elle s'est mit en colère, et passé d'un état émotionnel à un autre très rapidement.**

**-Je sais, elle a vraiment du subir de très mauvais moment, bref ce n'est pas la seule chose. J'ai eu d'autres vision la concernant, et cette fois ci elles nous concernent tous.**

**-Quelles sont telles?**

Je soufflais un grand coup avant de rentrer vraiment dans le vif du sujet, même si techniquement je n'en avais pas besoin.

**-Elles sont en rapport avec Edward d'où ma demande de tout à l'heure et aussi avec Rosalie.**

**-Alice, si le faut j'utiliserai la même méthode que toi pour qu'il ne puisse accéder à mes pensées, **rigola mon père.

Effectivement si Carlisle se mettait de telles pensées en tête, Edward allait s'enfuir en courant et le plus loin possible, on le considérait quand même comme notre père, et même si parfois il entend des brides de pensées, Carlisle et Esmé évitent un maximum d'y penser afin de soulager Edward au mieux.

-**Très bien, **soufflais je à nouveau**, il est au courant de deux de mes visions qui sont qu'il craque et qu'il boive le sang de Bella soit en plein cours de biologie soit autre part mais ce serait dans la journée de demain, par contre je ne lui ai rien préciser sur le lieu, et une autre où il résiste et reste loin d'elle.**

**-Je suis sur que c'est ta deuxième vision qui se passera, Edward est quelqu'un de fort, cependant je pense que tu n'as pas finis, donc continue, n'ai pas peur Alice.**

**-D'accord, alors j'ai eu une autre vision qui elle à deux fins possible, et c'est surement celle-ci qui va se réaliser par contre la fin reste toujours autant indécise. Donc dans cette vision, Edward résiste à l'appel du sang de Bella, et il va en tomber amoureux.**

**-Edward va tomber amoureux de la fille Swan !??**

**-Oui et je pense qu'il est impossible de faire machine arrière, rien que depuis qu'elle est là son comportement a changé.**

**-Je pense qu'Edward est différent depuis quelques jours mais à savoir si c'est elle qui provoque cela, il n'y que lui qui pourrait nous le dire… Et si il tombe amoureux cela va-t-il être réciproque?**

**-Ils finiront ensemble, même si au début elle va le détester sans raisons particulières et le chemin dans lequel ils vont s'engager, surtout Edward, ne vas pas être des plus facile car il va devoir lui apprendre à faire confiance de nouveau.**

**-Mais si cela se produit elle va risquer sa vie non? Et le plus important est-ce que nous allons courir des risques?**

**-Pour ce qui est d'elle soit elle est transformée en vampire soit elle meurt, ce sont les deux seules issues que je vois…**

**-La cause de sa mort?**

**-Edward craquerait ou … elle-même, **murmurais je.

**-Je n'aime vraiment pas ça Alice, surtout que tu n'as pas toute les cartes en main, dont l'une est qu'elle très maladroite et qu'elle a côtoyer plusieurs fois les urgences pour diverses blessures. Pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas vraiment agir, mais je te remercie de m'avoir prévenue Alice, en attendant fait tout ton possible afin qu'elle ne meurt pas, c'est la seule chose que nous puissions faire, il va falloir patienter pour savoir laquelle de tes visions va se réaliser et ensuite nous verrons en temps utile les choix qui s'offrent à nous. Cependant tu m'as parler de Rosalie, je ne vois pas quel est le rapport avec cette humaine, excuse moi,** dit-il en voyant mon expression contrarié**, je disais donc qu'elle est le lien entre Rosalie et Isabella.**

**-Et bien tu sais que Rosalie a presque tout oubliée de sa vie humaine, on sait juste ce qui s'est passé avant sa transformation.-Oui, je suis au courant mais je ne voit pas pourquoi tu remue le couteau dans la plaie Alice.-Désolée Carlisle, je sais que tu as vu ce qu'elle a subie mais je crois que Bella fait partie du passé de Rosalie, de sa vie humaine je veux dire.**

**-Tu dis!? **Demanda-t-il ébahi.

**-Rosalie et elle ne se sont pas encore vu, ce qui en un sens est une bonne choses pour chacune d'entre elles. Je ne sais pas d'où elles se connaissent et seule Bella pourra nous le dire cependant si elle l'a reconnaît, il va falloir trouver quelques explications tout en ne sachant pas ce qu'elle sait elle-même, je ne sais pas si elles se connaissent depuis longtemps si Bella est au courant de sa disparition, c'est un peu compliqué en fait.**

**-Cette Bella semble assez dangereuse pour nous et je trouve ça imprudent, ne devrions nous pas partir?**

**-Non, **dis je catégorique, **ce n'est pas la solution, ni pour Rosalie, ni pour Edward.**

**-Très bien, **soupira-t-il, **mais il faut que tu mette Rose au courant, qu'elle se prépare psychologiquement du moins.**

**-Je pense aussi mais je voulais t'en parler avant de faire quoique ce soit, Rose est très susceptible sur sa vie humaine comme tu le sais et j'avais peur de lui en parler.**

**-Tu as bien fait de venir me voir avant, mais je pense que se serait la meilleure chose pour elle, au moins elle pourra peut-être se souvenir de quelque chose en voyant Isabella.**

**-Alors je vais aller lui en parler, à moins que tu préfères que ce soit toi qui lui annonce, peut-être que ça la choquerait moins?**

**-Non, je pense que tu es la plus apte à répondre à ses questions étant donnée que tu es à peu de choses dans la même situation et puis tu es celle qui a le plus d'information en main sur cette partie et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'en lui parlant tu auras une vision qui nous en dirais plus.**

**-Comme tu veux, je vais y aller tout de suite, **il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord**, à tout à l'heure.**

**-Oui, et si il y a un problème, je suis là.**

Je sortis du bureau et me dirigea dans le couloir afin de me rendre à la chambre de ma sœur. Je toquais à la porte et j'entendis Emmett grognais puis marmonnais quelque chose avant que Rose n'ouvre la porte.

**-Que se passe-t-il pour que tu frappes sans entrer de suite? **Me demanda ma sœur moqueuse.

Je n'avais qu'une envie celle de lui tirer la langue comme une gamine de cinq ans mais je me retins, il fallait que l'on ai une discussion sérieuse, ce n'était pas le moment pour faire des gamineries.

**-Je dois te parler Rose, et cela ne va pas être un sujet très plaisant.**

**-Et c'est au sujet de? **Questionna-t-elle impatiente.

**-De ta vie étant humaine.**

* * *

Voila encore un chapitre terminé, vous allez me trouver sadique, enfin pas tellement je pense, surtout que je vais vous dire un secret, mais ne le répétez pas hein ^^

Bon alors euh... logiquement je devais couper plus tard mais j'aimais pas comment finnissait le chapitre, après j'ai voulu couper plus tôt mais ça faisait un chapitre trop court donc ici je pense que c'est bien.

Je pense que si vous me trouvez sadique maintenant ben allez cocher la p'tite croix rouge parce que ça c'est rien =D

Critiquez, de façon bonne ou mauvaise, mais donnez votre avis ça peut toujours être utile ;)

Biiz Alys'


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !

Bon Voila comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! Alors quand je disais être sadique ce n'était pas vraiment pour la fin du chapitre précédent mais plutôt à cause de **ce** chapitre !! Pour les âmes sensible dans le POV Bella il y a _**une ligne pour vous dire de stopper et de reprendre à la suivante** (j'ai d'ailleurs pas mal galérer car du coup il me mettait mon texte en pagaille mais j'y suis arrivée !! I'm the Best !! =p [faut que j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs je sais -.-' ] )_ Enfin bref voilà je vous laisse lire !

**Reviews :**

**Alicia =** La première journée c'est déroulé lors du chapitre 2 donc non ce chapitre n'est pas la première journée au lycée, si tu parles de la rencontre Cullen/Bella au grand complet tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre =D

**Tinga-Bella =** Merci pour ton soutien, ça fait toujours plaisir d'être lue et surtout de le savoir, j'espère qu'après ce nouveau chapitre tu aimeras encore ^^

**shawcity =** J'ai d'ailleurs un peu honte à avoir arrété ma fic pendant un long moment mais j'ai eu des événements qui m'ont bloqué et si je m'y remet c'est parce que j'y tiens beaucoup à cette fic elle me sert d'exutoire en quelques sorte ^^, Par contre ne vas pas relire les chapitre en avance sur sky' vu que je modifie, ou rajoute des phrases et surement que plus tard j'ajouterai peut-être de nouveaux événements ou modifierai la fin donc voila =)

**vinie65 =** je sais de quoi tu parles, je lis moi même pas mal de fanfiction donc je sais qu'oon finit par s'y habituer n'empêche que parfois c'est frustrant mais bon on aime vous torturez de temps en temps ;)

**marblette =** Oui le passé de Bella est complétement modifier, avec S.M elle a passé une enfance banale pas la Bella de ma fiction , pour le passé des Cullen oui il est modifier mais pas tous surtout une personne en particulier et ce n'est pas Edward ^^ Pour le suspens je pense que ma fic' en contient pas mal même si je ne peux pas juger vu que c'est moi qui l'écrit donc je connais déjà la suite ^^

**Bonne lecture !!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Souvenirs Enfouis**

**POV Alice**

À ces mots elle se raidit, Emmett ayant écouté notre conversation s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras tout en me lançant un regard accusateur.

**-Emmett, peux tu aller dans le salon s'il te plaît? **Lui demandais je poliment. **Rose t'en parlera si elle le souhaite plus tard mais pour le moment nous devons discuter seule à seule.**

Je vus qu'il hésitait à laisser sa chère et tendre toute seule en ne sachant pas ce qu'elle aller apprendre mais ma sœur se détacha de lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle le voulait également. Il soupira et sorti après avoir embrassé sa femme tandis que moi je pénétrai dans leur chambre et allai directement m'asseoir sur le lit.

**-Très bien je t'écoute Alice.**

**-N'espère pas que j'en sais plus sur ton ancien toi Rose, en tout cas pas moi.**

**-Alice tu tournes autour du pot, toi qui déteste ça, dis franchement ce que tu dois me dire et puis c'est tout.**

**-J'ai eu une vision.**

**-Et qu'est c'qu'il y avait dans ta vision?? **Demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

Pour la énième fois en peu de temps je prenais une grande inspiration inutile et me lançais.

**-Bellaéétaishumaine. **Dis je plus que rapidement.

**-Euh, je sais que j'ai l'ouïe fine mais faut pas abuser non plus, répète ça plus lentement pour voir.**

**-Bella était surement l'une de tes connaissances quand tu étais humaine, répétais je plus lentement.**

**-…**

**-Rose?**

**-…**

**-Répond quelque chose Rosalie !**

**-Tu… tu en es sure?**

**-Eh bien pas vraiment, j'ai juste vu que quand elle t'as aperçue elle s'est mise à pleurer et s'est enfuie en courant.**

**-Pourquoi s'est elle enfuie, si elle me connaissait? **Dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

**-Rose, tu es censée être morte pour ceux qui te connaisse, ça lui fera peut-être un choc.**

**-Mais, je… une personne normal aurait crié mon prénom, me sauterait au cou, viendrait me voir, j'en sais rien ! Mais elle ne s'enfuirait pas en courant comme si j'avais la peste, **dit-elle blessée.

Ma sœur était perdue, et je me devais de la consoler, même si pour cela je devais dire quelques petites choses sur Bella.

**-Je ne sais pas d'où vous vous connaissez, si tu étais en contact avant que tu disparaisse ou si vous ne vous parliez plus, c'est peut-être juste une coïncidence, elle te prend pour quelqu'un d'autre, elle vient de Phoenix et non de Denver, ou peut-être qu'elle te connaissait étant enfant mais si elle réagit comme ça c'est surement parce qu'elle a beaucoup souffert dans sa vie et par conséquent elle est très souvent terrifiée.**

**-Que lui est-il arrivée?**

**-Je n'en ai aucune idée pour le moment, je sais juste qu'elle connait un peu trop la souffrance pour un être humain mais qu'elle réussit parfois a en faire abstraction.**

**-Mais là, pourtant elle ne va pas bien, vu ce que Jasper nous a raconté.**

**-Oui mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais je pense qu'elle a lâché simplement prise dans une de mes visions elle dit qu'avant elle arrivait à survivre mais depuis un événement s'est produit qu'il lui a offert une belle descente en enfer. Ce sont ses mots, **rajoutais je.

**-Elle… elle m'apercevra quand?**

**-Demain matin sur le parking.**

**-Je peux l'éviter alors, il suffit que je l'évite et tout se passera bien.**

**-Tu ne pourras pas l'éviter indéfiniment elle finira par te voir tôt ou tard, dans le self, sur la parking, dans un couloir…**

**-Mais… je ne me souviens de rien Alice, et si elle savait des choses horrible sur moi et…**

**-Comme boire du sang? **Tentais je plaisanter.

Pour une fois, le masque dur et froid qu'elle portait d'habitude sur son magnifique visage avait disparu, elle semblait complètement perdue et désorienté, se posant mille et une question dont seule Bella avait peut-être les réponses. Cependant personne ne savait vraiment comment elle réagira sur le long terme, et les liens qui vont l'unir à nous; l'histoire avec mon frère, l'amitié qui nous liera et celle qui la liée à Rosalie; seront-elles suffisantes pour que nous lui fassions part de notre secret? Et si c'était le cas, ne s'enfuirait-elle pas loin de nous? Cela ne la détruirait pas encore un peu plus? Toutes ces questions et plein d'autre encore tournaient et retournaient encore dans ma tête et celle de ma sœur.

**-Écoute, **continuais-je tentant de la convaincre**, demain reste sur le parking, voit ce qui se passe et ensuite on verra comment va se dérouler la suite, si elle vient vers toi ou pas? **

**-Ok, **soupira-t-elle, **de toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix alors… Vous resterez avec moi demain matin hein? **

**-Évidemment que l'on va rester avec toi, toute la famille sera là, avec toi.**

(Ligne)

**POV Bella**

Le reste de la journée, je me défoulai en faisant le grand nettoyage de chez Charlie. Cette entrevue avec le Dr Cullen m'avais secouée plus que je ne voulais l'admettre, mais je lui était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir insisté. En fin d'après midi, j'entendis qu'on frappait à la porte, et je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir et de faire face à la personne qui attendait.

**-Salut, **fis Angela, **je suis venue pour…**

Elle s'arrêta de parler et je vis ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur en fixant mon bras gauche remontant de ma main qui était posé sur la rampe d'escalier jusqu'à mon épaule. Mer-de! J'avais oubliée de remettre mon pull, je retirai ma main de la rampe et cachait mes bras derrière moi, mais les dégâts étaient déjà fait.

**-Tu m'excuse deux minutes.... installe toi dans le salon j'arrive, **lui dit je d'une voix inaudible.

Je laissais la porte ouverte et remontais rapidement les escaliers tout en faisant attention à ne pas exposer une nouvelle fois un de mes bras et alla enfiler mon pull qui était resté bien sagement sur la baignoire. J'espérai qu'elle ne poserai pas de question même si je me doutai que c'était un espoir complètement absurde.

Personne dans mon entourage n'avait vu mes blessures, même pas Charlie, Phil ou même Renée vu que je faisait attention à toujours porter des pull et des maillots manches longue, et mon pyjama ressemblait plus à une combinaison qu'à un réel pyjama.

Je redescendis et vue qu'elle était restée et s'était installé dans le salon comme je lui avait dit, finalement je n'avais pas étais aussi inaudible comme ça. Au moins elle ne s'était pas enfuit en hurlant, ce qui pouvait être un bon comme un mauvais signe, j'allais m'asseoir en face d'elle et remarquais qu'elle était encore choqué par la vision de mon bras.

**-Angela, tu vas bien? **Demandais je doucement.

**-Oh… euh oui oui, **sursauta-t-elle, **mais Bella comment as-tu eut toute ces cicatrices?**

**-Je suis très maladroite, il doit bien rester des séquelles pour me le rappeler, **essayais de plaisanter.

J'essayai de tourner en dérision, la chose qui m'avait complètement détruite, j'étais pathétique… De plus je me doutais qu'elle ne me croirait pas, elle me regarda quelques instants avec un regard que je ne comprenait pas et chose étonnante n'insista pas. À la place elle se contenta d'un :

**-Je n'en parlerai à personne, **à peine murmuré.

Nous restâmes plongées dans un silence quelque peu gênée mais aucune de nous deux n'osait le briser. Ce qu'elle venait de dire m'avait surpris, pourquoi garderait-elle ça pour elle? Pourquoi n'insistait-elle pas? Tout personne normale aurait insisté pour savoir comment ces marques horribles ce sont retrouvées sur mon bras, mais elle non. J'allais la remercier quand elle rompit elle-même le silence.

**-Je suis venue t'apporter tes cours, et voir si tu allais bien, comme tu étais absente aujourd'hui.**

**-Oh… c'est juste que j'ai tout bêtement oublié d'allumer mon réveil hier soir et du coup je me suis réveillé assez tard… Merci de m'avoir apportée mes cours, **ajoutais je.

**-C'est normal, et ça ne me dérange pas, **sourit-elle gentiment, **si tu as besoin n'hésite surtout pas, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être évident d'arriver en cours d'année dans une nouvelle ville et dans un nouveau lycée, tes amis doivent te manquer et tu dois être un peu perdue.**

**-En fait des amis je n'en avais pas**, lui dis je sans réfléchir**, je prenais des cours par correspondance avant de venir m'installer ici. Mais c'est gentil, et si j'ai besoin d'aide je te ferai signe.**

De nouveau, elle ne posa aucune question, ce qui m'étonna encore.

**-Aucun problème pour moi, **dit-elle en souriant de nouveau**. Bon… je vais te laisser j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire et je dois m'occuper de mes frères. **

**-Tu as des frères?**

**-Oui, deux. Matt il a 1o ans tout le contraire de mon autre frère, Ben, lui il a 15ans et est en pleine crise d'adolescence, il est un peu infernale mais bon…, **dit-elle avec amour.

En entendant le prénom je m'étais crispé mais elle ne le remarqua pas, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je la raccompagnai jusqu'à la porte puis ferma derrière elle après lui avoir fait un timide sourire. Après cela, je retournais dans le salon et alla m'asseoir dans le canapé, me prenant la tête entre les mains.

J'étais tellement à fleur de peau que des souvenirs enfouis refirent surface, j'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à gérer la douleur faites récemment je n'avais pas besoin de celle de mes blessures anciennes, mais le prénom du frère d'Angela et son âge mélangé à mon état émotionnel actuel avait fait remonté mes vieux démons, ceux que je croyais avoir oubliés.

Maintenant qu'elle n'étais plus là, je n'avais plus la force de retenir le flot de souvenirs et malgré moi je finis par abandonner et les laissais me hanter ainsi que la souffrance qui s'en suivrait.

**Flash Back**

Ma mère sortait avec un homme du nom de Josh, il avait deux enfants, une fille, Beth, de 20ans et un garçon, Ben, de 15ans et était divorcé lui aussi. Depuis quelques mois ma mère le côtoyait et j'avais tout juste 9ans, quand, un soir Josh et ses enfants vinrent à la maison.

Josh fit une surprise à ma mère en l'invitant à diner, ma mère heureuse de cette surprise accepta avec joie et me laissa en toute confiance sous la surveillance de Beth. C'était une personne douce et gentille, qui aimait beaucoup sortir, bien que notre différence d'âge ne permettait pas de nous lier d'amitié elle avait toujours étais gentille et parfois venait discuter et s'amuser avec moi.

Cependant ce soir là, elle nous réunit son frère et moi au salon, elle voulait sortir avec son petit ami et demanda à Ben si il n'y avait aucun problème pour qu'il me garde quelques heures, elle serait revenue avant nos parents, afin que tout ceci ne se sache pas, car pour nos parents Ben était encore un peu jeune pour s'occuper de moi.

Ben accepta et bien que cela me dérangeai un peu de rester seule avec lui, car même si on se voyait de temps en temps lui jouait toujours au jeux vidéo ou quand on allait chez lui amenait des amis à lui de plus c'était un garçon donc nous ne nous parlions pas énormément, j'acceptai également. Au début la soirée se passa à merveille, Ben était très gentil avec moi il me prépara mon diner et on regarda la télé ensemble. Après une petite demi heure, il éteint la télé.

**-Eh si on allait jouer dans ta chambre, y a rien à la télé, **me dit-il.  
**-Humm , d'accord, mais tu veux jouer à quoi? Je n'ai que des jeux de filles, **lui dis je timidement.**  
-Oh c'est pas grave on trouvera bien un jeu, t'inquiètes pas.  
**  
Nous montâmes ensemble à l'étage et allâmes directement dans ma chambre, je l'adorais, elle était de couleur pêche et j'avais un petit lit avec une tête de lit très joli en bois où mon prénom avait été gravé, à côté il y avait l'armoire et le bureau qui était du même ton que le lit.

**-Bon tu veux qu'on joue à quoi? J'ai quelques jeux de société ...?  
-Oh non pas des jeux de société, c'est pas marrant! Eh si on jouais à des jeux de rôles?  
-Je sais pas ce que sais moi ! **Lui dis je avec des grand yeux étonné.  
**-Eh bien c'est comme jouer à la maitresse ou au docteur par exemple.  
-Ah d'accord, euh pour faire les élèves faut que tu les prennes dans mon armoire tout en haut, j'aime pas trop jouer aux poupées.  
-On en a pas besoin je vais faire le docteur et toi la malade d'accord, **rigola t-il.  
**-D'accord**, fis je avec un grand sourire.

Je sortis de la pièce en fermant la porte puis tapais. Ben ouvra la porte.

**-Bonjour Docteur, je viens parce que je suis pas bien aujourd'hui.  
-Ah bonjour Mlle Isabella, je vous attendais.**

Je me souvenais avoir grimacé en entendant mon prénom en entier déjà petite je détestais, il l'avait remarqué et s'était moqué. Il fit semblant de me faire rentrer dans ma chambre et me dit de m'installer sur mon lit, ce que je fis.

**-Bon eh bien nous allons voir ça. Alors avez vous mal à la tête?  
**  
Là je me souviens l'avoir regarder n'ayant jamais jouer au docteur je ne savais pas où je devais faire semblant d'avoir mal, je lui avouais et je le vit rigoler mais en même temps il était comme surexcité, ce que sur le moment je ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il me fit non de la tête pour me dire que je ne devais pas avoir mal là.

**-Très bien, très bien et à la gorge?  
**  
Il me fit signe que oui donc je lui dit oui.

**-Bon on va voir ça, ouvrez la bouche et faites ahhhhh.  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhh.  
-Effectivement vous avez la gorge rouge, ensuite vous avez mal autre part?  
-Oui.  
-Et où avez vous mal? **

Il me désigna son ventre alors je répondis :

**-Au ventre, Docteur.  
-Très bien, allons y relevais votre t-shirt, mademoiselle.**

Je relevai donc mon t-shirt mais pas très haut déjà à l'époque j'étais très pudique. Il commença à palper mon ventre tout en me demandant si j'avais mal à tel ou tel endroit je répondais oui ou non selon ce qu'il me disait de faire. Tout à coup une de ses mains descendit jusqu'à mon bas ventre et continua un peu plus bas et s'arrêta.

**-Ben, qu'est ce que tu...  
-Chuttt, tu vas voir ça va te guérir, **me dit-il.

Je me suis mise à trembler, sa voix était bizarre et il me faisait un peu peur.

**-On devrait jouer à autre chose Ben.  
-Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.**

* * *

A ce moment il remonta sa main, je poussai un soupir de soulagement il m'avait vraiment fait peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait. Quand tout à coup sa main se glissa sous mon pantalon et ma culotte. Je me remis derechef à trembler, la peur était revenue beaucoup plus forte qu'avant.

**-Ben, je veux plus jouer, **dis je en me redressant.

La main qui était rester sur mon ventre remonta jusqu'à mon épaule et il appuya fortement dessus, je retombais sur le lit tout en tremblant.

**-Tu es malade il faut que tu restes couchée, je vais te soigner, **disait il.

La main qui était dans mon pantalon commença à s'enfonçait encore plus quand tout à coup je sentis quelque chose rentrait en moi. Je commençais à remuer les jambes, cette sensation était désagréable, je voulais qu'il arrête, il me faisait peur.

**-Ben arrête, j'ai peur, je veux que maman rentre.  
-Chuuuuttt, n'ai pas peur tu vas voir, tu vas adorer.  
**  
En disant cela la chose qui était en moi s'enfonça plus profondément et fit des vas et viens. Je gémis de peur.

**-Humm, tu vois que t'aimes ça, aller maintenant pour te soigner complètement il faut te déshabiller.  
-Non, je veux pas, **le suppliais je**, arrête Ben, s'il te plait.**

Il ne m'écouta pas, mais retira sa main de mon pantalon ce qui me soulagea, la sensation avait disparu mais il commença à enlever mon t-shirt j'essayai de résister mais il était plus fort que moi, il continua avec mon pantalon et ma culotte. Je me retrouvais nu allongée devant lui je me recroquevillais, j'étais gênée, j'avais peur, mal. Je voulais qu'il arrête qu'il me laisse tranquille.

**-Ah non, il faut que tu t'allonges sinon je peux pas te soigner voyons! **Dit-il.

Il n'avait plus rien du garçon sympathique de tout à l'heure, là il avait une lueur dans le regard et ses yeux étaient écarquillés ses mains tremblaient et se baladaient sur tout mon corps. Il tendit mes jambes et mes bras pour que mon corps suive. Je me mit à pleurer.

**-Ohhh tu as mal, t'inquiètes pas ça va aller mieux d'ici quelques minutes mais si tu veux pas avoir plus mal que maintenant il faut que tu restes comme ça, si tu recommence à te plier tu auras beaucoup plus mal d'accord? Je te promet qu'après t'auras plus du tout mal.**

Je tremblais de peur, mais j'acquiesçai je ferait tout pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, pour qu'il ne me touche plus même si rester étendue toute nu devant ses yeux m'humiliais. Je ne connaissais pas encore ce mot à l'époque mais je connaissais ce sentiment.

Il me lâcha et je restais immobile, j'avais peur de ce qu'il me ferait si je n'obéissais pas et puis si je faisais ce qu'il disais il arrêterai peut être. Il se leva et commença à défaire son pantalon. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Que voulait-il faire?? Je me remis à pleurer et malgré moi me remis en chien de fusil tout en tentant d'attraper la couette sous moi pour me cacher.  
Soudain, il fut sur moi et me regarda avec de la fureur dans les yeux, il attrapa la couette et l'envoya valdinguer, je crus qu'il allait me frapper mais il ne le fit pas je sais maintenant que c'est parce que si je m'étais retrouvée avec un bleu ma mère ce serait posée des questions. Il mit ses jambes de part et d'autres de mon corps frêle et tremblant et me repositionna comme précédemment, il n'avait plus rien sur lui et je vis son entre jambe qui était tendu et était comme tordu. Je ne voulais pas voir ça, du coup je fermai les yeux mais je repris la parole

**-S'il te plaît ne me fait pas mal, arrête tu me fais peur, je veux maman.  
**  
Il rigola et répondit.

**-Je vais pas te faire de mal, tu vas même adorer ça, n'ai pas peur tu verras ça va te plaire.  
**  
Il arrêtai pas de dire ça mais moi je savais que je n'allais pas aimer, je voulais qu'il me laisse tranquille, qu'il arrête. Tout à coup je sentis quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros rentrait en moi je criai de douleur.

Il mit sa main devant ma bouche en me menaçant que si je criais il allais me faire très mal. Je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait faire plus mal que ça mais je ne voulais pas savoir, je me tus donc, mais mes pleurs continuèrent et je le suppliai en chuchotant de peur qu'il ne me fasse encore plus mal. Il était sur moi et faisait des vas et vient de plus en plus rapidement faisant augmentait la douleur de plus en plus. Je me mordais l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler, mes pleurs et mes supplications ne s'arrêtant pas.

Tout à coup il grogna et s'affala sur moi, je sentis un liquide le long de mes jambes, il se releva, se rhabilla tandis que moi j'étais figeais de douleur, pétrifié de peur qu'il recommence.

* * *

Après s'être rhabiller il me dit que je devais me rhabiller et aller me coucher, Beth n'allant pas tarder.  
**  
-Tu as vu que maintenant tu vas mieux, par contre si tu ne veux pas te faire disputer par ta mère faut rien lui dire. Compris???**

Je ne pouvais pas bouger j'avais trop peur, trop mal.

**-Oh! je t'ai parler, si tu veux pas te faire gronder et que je te fasse mal tu dis rien à personne d'accord?? Sinon je vais devoir te faire mal!**

Je hochais la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ne dirais rien que j'avais «compris». Il repartit en bas, avant de me dire qu'une fois rhabillé je devais aller mettre les draps dans la machine, ce que je fis ayant trop peur qu'il recommence.

****

Fin du Flash Back

Je revins enfin à moi, tremblant de tout mon corps face à ce souvenir, malheureusement ça n'avait pas était la première et dernière fois mais au contraire ça avait été le début d'une longue série qui s'était arrêté plusieurs année plus tard quand ma mère avait rompu avec John. Je me levais avec difficulté et me dirigea dans la salle de bain, afin d'apaiser ma souffrance, m'empêchant ainsi de hurler de désespoir.

* * *

Voilà une partie du passé de Bella dévoilé cependant ce n'est pas encore La révelation mais vous inquiétez pas vous aurez des indices dans les prochains chapitres et celle ci ne vas plus tarder. Bon je peux pas vous demandez si vous avez aimé ou non. Mais donnez moi vos avis sur ce que vous en pensez, j'espère que les âmes sensibles m'ont écouté, sinon ben désolée pour vous... & je vous avais prévenue !

Bon je vous laisse allez lire d'autre histoires plus gaie que la mienne =)

Biiz Alys'


End file.
